Kid From The Future
by Lydsthebest
Summary: Bailie Jojo is fourteen years old and loves her life. On the first day of summer break, however, she gets sucked into a time machine and doesn't know how to get back. She finds out that she is stuck almost 20 years in the past and when her parents are still fighting. But to find a way home she's gonna need help from two people who can't stand each other.
1. The Machine

Disclaimer I do not own the power puff girls or the rowdy ruff boys, all I own is the story plot if there is a name it took I mean no harm.

Chapter 1 The Machine

2020 June 7

The sound of the door opening and the smell of breakfast woke me up. After a few seconds of my eyes getting used to the light they fluttered open, I saw my mother coming toward my bed. She was wearing a pink blouse, a white cardigan and black leggings that hugged her curves. Her long red hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head and had mascara outlining her cotton candy pink eyes. That's what most people notice about my mom, and the first sign you know that she isn't exactly, normal. My mother is Blossom Utonium, leader of the Power Puff Girls. I mean was, she is now Blossom Jojo, co-caption of team Force, alongside my dad of course. My dad isn't normal either. Brick Jojo, I know right. The Brick Jojo, former villain now turned the coolest superhero ever. He, just like my mom has an unusual eye color, red, crimson red. And I can be happy to say, that I have those same colored eyes.

"Bailie," she said, slightly annoyed, apparently she had been trying to get my attention for a while now.

"Sorry, I was thinking,"

She laughed a little, even though I looked at her funny because of it, and she continued with her original thinking.

" The professor has some important news, and he wants all of us there. So get ready."

I groaned, I love the professor, but it was 7 am on the first day of summer break, why did he have to have important news right now?

"Don't be like that, your cousins will be there so you guys can play afterward, and dad made breakfast, so hurry up so you can eat."

Now that was a reason to get up, the food thing, even though mom almost burns the house down every time she cooks, Dad can make the best food ever. If he and mom weren't superheroes he could be a chef. I looked into the mirror after I changed out of my pajamas. I was wearing a big black hoodie with pink and red stripes, jeans and my red sneakers, I decided that I would just put my hair in a ponytail and wear the red cap my dad gave to me a year ago for my 15th birthday. Matching my red eyes.

Zooming down the stairs my mouth started watering at the thought of food. Dad was putting the plate on our counter when I walked in. He had a red button-up, black jeans, and his famous backward hat.

"Hey sweetie" he called.

"Hey Dad," I said, grabbing the plate and sitting down at the table, he walked over and kissed my head before he sat down himself.

"Any bad guys you ketch this week?" I asked.

"Yeah. A few but nothing too bad," he responded, giving me his famous smirk. That's another thing that I and my dad have in common, his smirk.

"Well, good, you can't ketch anybody too bad without me, especially now that you guys are letting us do our first mission next week."

"Well, we can't make any promises. " my mom said from behind me. My dad got up from his chair and stride over to her. Lifted her chin, leaned down and kissed her. Gross. Yeah yeah, I think their love story is so cute, but it's disgusting to see your parents kiss no matter who you are. Seeing that they were still going at it I decided to intervene.

"Well, as much as I love seeing my parents suck each other's faces off, I'll be flying to the professors if you don't mind," I yelled, as I flew to the door leaving a pink streak behind me.

In seconds I could see the house my mom grew up in, landing just in time to see my cousin coming in for a crash landing. Blaine. Always with the ridiculous entrances.

"No fair, you can't hit like that." He yelled wiping his green shirt off.

" I can, and I will." His twin sister B.J. yelled back. Gently landing form her decent. You see, being the kids of Butch and Buttercup, the toughest fighters in team Force, both kids were, how do I say this nicely, umm... rambunctious. They were always fighting, but they were also fun to hang around. Especially for entertainment purposes.

" As funny as that was to watch, why did you hit him?" I asked turning to B.J.,

" Because he was getting on my nerves." She answered without skipping a beat.

" Well ok then, have you seen Brady?"

"No, but I texted him, he said he was driving with his parents, such a wimp," Blain replied.

"Don't be mean, the only reason you got here early was that you thought you would get out of doing your chores." Aunt Buttercup said as she flew to a stop right next to him. Uncle Butch was only seconds behind her. Right next to each other you could see how he towered over her, my mom and aunts were petite and on the smaller side, and oh how my aunt buttercup hated that. Especially since her oh so loving husband would call her out on it every chance he got.

Dad and mom had just arrived along with Aunt Bubbles, Uncle Boomer and Brady.

"Sorry, we are late." My mom said before Blaine could get a tongue lashing. And before we could say hi. But I swear you could see claim let out a sigh of relief. Mom's hair was a bit out of place and her shirt a little ruffled, no one would have noticed if you hadn't seen her outfit this morning, or if you were aunt buttercup, somehow she always found the right information to mess with my mother. You could see in the mischievous smirk she had on her face that she had something planned.

" you know blossom, your most never late, what kept you?" she inquired. Her voice was suggestive.

"for your information, I had to fix my hair." mom said in an authoritative tone. But aunt buttercup wouldn't back down, not now not ever.

" I don't think you were the one to fix it" she glanced at Dad and mom turned pink. She was about to respond when dad stepped in,

"I'm allowed to kiss my wife aren't I?" he answered with a smug look on his face. " I can also go way more than that." my mother's face completely red by now.

And that's when I lost interest. It's still gross to even think about your parents that way. So I walked over to were my cousins were standing. I don't know why we hadn't gone in yet but at least, it gave us some time to hang out.

"Bailie, what do you think the professor wants to show us?" B. J. Asked. I honestly had no idea. He usually told us if he was starting a project, but he never showed us anything until he was finished. I could see that she was thinking the same thing. But before I could say anything Brady answered, e

" I bet it's a time machine."

We love him, we do, but sometimes he let his comic book nerd peek through. Just like his parents, he had blonde hair, and many people looked down on them, even though Brady was the second smartest in his class. However, he can still be nieve, when it comes to certain things. This is why I tell you, B.J., Blaine, and I all had an expression of disbelief on our faces.

"What," he asked, "it could happen."

" Funny you say that, " the professor said as he opened the door, and motioned us to follow. All three families made our way down the stair to the lab. The lab was all white with cabinets and shelves to the far right, lined up against the walls. Lab tables on the left and an interesting invention in the middle. It stood to be about 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide. In a big circle entirely made of metal. After minutes of admiring said invention, The professor turned around so that he was facing us.

"I have invented the first time machine." He announced. Excitement building in his voice. " I wanted you guys to be the first to know about it, however, I haven't tested it out on humans quite yet." All of us were astonished, if it could work he would be the first scientist to accomplish such a task. It could be revolutionary, all of us knew so. My aunt bubbles coming out of the trance first she proceeded to compliment and praise the professor.

"Let me show you how it works, " he continued on. He walked over to what looked like a power source and flipped it open. Fliped another switch and pressed a green, blue and pink button in that order and backed up.

"Behind the tape guys, if you get to close you could get sucked in." he commanded all of us watched as the machine flickered to life. From the inside, three light rays shot out and enclosed around the middle of the machine. Swirls of purple started in and soon it looked like the milky way, or what you would envision it to be.

"I don't know if it truly works but I was hoping that this week I could get a test pilot to help me out, but they said they couldn't make it till Thursday. " the professor said still staring at the swirls of the time machine. However it started to rock, and a loud thumping was heard.

"Professor is this supposed to happen?" my other uncle boomer said, finally finding his voice. But the professor looked worried

"n-no, " he stuttered back. "It shouldn't be doing that" the swirls, or whatever you want to call them, started to get faster, and the wind in the room started to increase, like a spinning washer. I could see on everyone's faces that this was bad.

" I don't know why it's doing this, maybe I set it to go too far back, " cried the professor, feer and worry laced in his words. That's when it started to pull, it was sucking us in. Papers were flying everywhere, a few had already got sucked in, forever lost. My dad grabbed my mother and I as we all tried to exit the lab, but the pull kept getting stronger. Aunt buttercup grapes the professor and tried to fly him out but the door swung shut and locked.

" The emergency systems locked the door" my dad yelled to all of us. My mother in his arms started to get pulled in, her cardigan already lost to the machine. In an instant he grabbed her but to do so he pushed me to aunt bubbles trying to get me to her safely, but she lost her gripping herself and couldn't reach me.

The pull becoming stronger and stronger I tried to grab onto anything I could. But nothing was useful, trying to use the table legs. I grabbed as tight as I could, but even with super strength, the wind of it all was all too much for me. But I kept holding on.

"Hold on, we are so close to the power switch just don't get go" screamed one of my family members, I was too concentrated on making sure I didn't get sucked in to pay attention. I looked up to see Brady trying to use his super-speed to get to the switch, and he was close when the table I was using snapped.

I couldn't grab anything and all I could see was the terrified faces of each and one of my family members as I was pulled down into the swirling obis of the time machine.

Chapter 1 The Machine

This is my first fanfiction tell me what you like, what you don't like. I especially would love it if you could tell me any plots you think would be cool, or If I did something incorrectly, this isn't just for me I want a lot of people to read and enjoy my stories, so any constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you.


	2. 17 years back

**\- disclaimer, I do not own the Powerpuff Girl or the Rowdyruff boys. **

Chapter 2 -17 years back

2020

**Blossom's **

She was gone, my child, gone. I stared at the swirling obis and clutching Brick's hands as the wind slowed to a stop. Brady had successfully turned off the power, but not before the time machine sucked down my Bailie. The room stayed quiet as we all came to terms with what happened. By now the time machine stopped spinning but it looked beat up. Many of the parts would need to be repaired if we ever wanted it to start working again.

"I... am so sorry," the professor started but I cut him off.

"No, you couldn't have predicted that you said it worked before, can you get it working again, is the only thing that matters," I informed him. I tried to sound confident but I know my voice cracked, Brick squeezed me tighter sensing my unease.

"Pinky, listen to me," he began, the pet name easing me, only a little though. "She is going to be fine, we will get her back, and when we do we can have an excuse to shower her with hugs and kisses with no complaints."

I laughed a little at that. Even in a dire situation, he can always get me to calm down. I took a long breath, closing my eyes, I started to think of a plan. I turned around and faced my family, looking at each and everyone in the eyes. I am a leader, if I can't stand strong at a time like this, then I'm no leader. But lucky me, I am one.

"Ok.. all we have to do is figure out where she is, I mean when, and rebuild the time machine but to also improve it. " I said. "Professor when did you send her back to?"

He walked over to the machine and flipped up the same tab as before when he looked at me however I knew something was wrong.

"We have a problem." He said looking straight at me and Brick.

" What is it, professor?" Bubbles asked. I was dreading the answer. Did he not know? Was it to broke to know? Was it in prehistoric times? Many of the possibilities raced through my head all ending in one very bad conclusion.

"2003" he replied. 17 years ago. Also the year I fell in love with Brick.

"What does that mean for us professor?" I asked, trying to regain my voice. He looked at me and instantly I knew the answer.

" I don't know"

—————————————————————

2003

"You know Brick, your elbow is on my desk," I said for the 3rd time this class. Instead of moving it, he gave me his a famous smirk, not the cute sexy one, I mean if he had one that is, his evil smirk. The brooding red eyes piercing into my own pink ones.

"You know Pinky, if you didn't talk so much, people might actually enjoy your company." I hate that nickname, it's irritating, not only that, but the way he says it has so much venom to it. Rolling me eyes I knew that he wasn't worth my time. So I decided to go back to work. Chemistry was my favorite subject. Usually, we got to do open labs, but since we had a substitute we got to do a lab report on a hypothetical computer lab.

I could feel eyes burning into the back of my head and sighed when I figured out who they belonged too.

"Yes Brick, how may I help you?" My entire being eradicating annoyance,

"Your answer for number 3 is wrong," he retorted, if I was annoyed he could tell, or dint care, probably the latter. But he was smug. I looked down and checked my work to find out, he was right. Oh, joy.

"Thank you, Brick," I said with the most sincerity I could muster. Apparently, it was enough, because he looked at me confused, but it quickly darkened. Before a real argument could break out, the emergency hotline rang out. Grabbing it quickly, and ignoring Brick's smug expression I listened for the newest update.

"Blossom help," the mayor exclaimed, " Mojo Jojo is attacking the city, and I can't get my pickle jar open." The latter sounding more important in the eyes of the mayor. Quickly I called my sisters and told them to meet me at the front of the school.

"Mrs. Johnson, I need to leave," I said as I bolted towards the door. Soon I was flying towards the school entrance, leaving a streak of pink behind.

"Leader girl." My green-clad sister called from behind me. When I saw her, however, she had Butch standing beside her. Before I could say anything, Bubbles flew out with Boomer right behind her.

"Thanks for the heads up you two." Sarcasm lacing my words. For the past year, both brothers were getting close to my sisters. Boomer and Bubbles dating, and butch and Buttercup as best friends. Oh, you should have seen the look on the professor's face when she came home holding his hand. He was so red in the fact that it actually matched my bow. But he got over it. And Butch, well, he's funny when he's not a pervert. When the brothers listen to orders, we all make a pretty good team.

"Alright fine, come on, Mojo is a couple of blocks away, we got to make sure to keep the fight away from the choir and civilians.

"Don't you want Brick to come with us?" Butch asked, no, no I do not. He and my sisters may be getting along but as far as I'm concerned, Brick and I will never see eye to eye. But obviously, I couldn't say that.

"Umm.. he looked busy and school isn't out yet an-"

"Attention students, do to the proximity of the attack, we are asking you to evacuate the school as quickly and calmly as possible, the school will be canceled until tomorrow." Booked the speakers inside the school.

"I'll grab him," Boomer yelled making a beeline for his brother. Soon enough Brick and boomer came flying out.

"let's get something straight pinky," Brick said flying up to me, "I'm doing this for my brothers, and my brothers only." he quickly flew to the back next to his brothers as we all headed to the sound of destruction that littered the streets.

Standing in a Jojo bot, and 10 or more standing around him, mojo was using his time to make as much damage as possible, before turning to find us in front of him. As his bots kept destroying the streets he used the one he was in and walked over to me.

"I mojo Jojo have come to take over the world, when I have taken over the world I will be leader, but first, I, Mojo Jojo, will defeat you, The Powerpuff Girls," Mojo said. Oh yes, the speech, the same thing he says every time he tries to cause trouble. His arms up and demanding an audience, he's just as arrogant as he was years ago.

"Can we get on with this." Buttercup hissed from behind, her and Butch matching expressions, both looking ready to fight.

"Buttercup, you and Butch take the side boys Bubbles, Boomer, take the back, Brick, work with me to take down mojo from the front."

Even though we may not agree on many things, Brick and I have one thing in common. Our hate for Mojo. Brick won't tell me why exactly, but mine seems pretty obvious. And the older he's gotten the smarter he's made his plans. However this one seems the last minute, and disorganized, he must be getting old. Turning to Brick to see that he has determination in his eyes, and anger, red burning anger.

"You can't defeat me, for I, Mojo Jojo, am the greatest to walk the earth, therefore I deserve to rule it." mojo taunted in front of us. Only adding to Brick's fiery anger.

" Go for the bottom of the robot, I'll hit up top." he said, I don't feel like arguing, and because it seemed like a logical plan, it did as I was directed. Dodging the missile attacks and lasers I swooped down and used my frost breath to freeze down the feet of the robot. Before I could use my laser eyes to break the legs, the right foot broke free and was able to kick me, sending me hurtling through a wall. But not before I destroyed the left leg with my lasers, burning a hole through the wires when I got back up, my arm was broken. And I was in pain, but if I got the other leg out I could get the treatment I need and let chemical x do the rest.

Buttercup and butch had destroyed their Jojo bots and started to help the blues, Brick was doing a good job by burning the metal at the top of ours if I could use my super strength and give one more flow we would win. Mustering all my strength I punched right through the metal of the remaining leg, but the robot grabbed me from behind as it tumbled the to ground. I threw into another building and I realized that I had landed on something before I could check however I slumped off into the darkness surrounding me.

**Bailie's **

As a thousand different colors swarmed me, I saw my entire life in flashes and pictures. I saw into the future, the past and the present, or at least of what I assumed of these. Like cars that can fly, or dinosaurs, and me just this morning. But I turned to where I was heading, or wear the time machine was directing me and I saw an abandoned building, but nothing that showed what year, day, or time it was. Bracing myself for the impact I curled up into a ball. But when I hit the ground it barely hurt.

Lol, I'm a chemical-x powered teenager, not a lot of things hurt me.

Looking around I noticed there were real lights and computers, so somewhere between the 20th- 21st century. I was in an office building. A window to the left showed I was up maybe 10 floors. I could use my flight but that would draw too much attention, and I don't know if this time knows about superheroes. An office building is bound to have a calendar. Searching through the desks that littered the floor I realized these people left in a hurry. Maybe a natural disaster. In which case I should definitely get out of here, but not before I find out what year it is. Turning to where I started out I saw there was a clock on the wall and a calendar. How did I ever miss that? May 10th. Ok but what year? Flipping yo the front, but before I could find out, a body came through the wall and knocked me out. With the long day, I've had, I'm surprised the darkness hadn't taken me sooner

_Again, please give me any feedback you have and any story plots that you think would be cool. _


	3. Two of them?

-Disclaimer I don't own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys.

I forgot to point out, that they did grow real limbs, noses, their eyes dilated, etc...

Chapter 3- Two of Them?

**Brick's **

Destroying the Jojo Bot was easy, not killing Mojo in the process, not so much. Blossom would talk my ear off, and I'd rather drop dead than listen to another lecture from my counterpart. After Blossom hit the last leg, the robot tumbled to the ground, landing in a loud crash. Landing on the ground I ripped open the top of the robot where Mojo would be found.

Except it was empty. Lights flashed warning me of the critical errors afflicting the external and internal damage done to the machine. With no sign of Mojo, I jumped out to find he was a few feet away. Both the greens and blues landed beside me as we made our way over to him.

"Wait, Where's blossom?" Bubbles asked concern etched across her features. I turned, realizing that she hadn't been standing with us. Looking to where I had seen her when she destroyed the legs, trying to find any clue as to where she might be, I found the only thing left was a hole in a wall about 10 or so stories up.

"Butch, Buttercup, get Mojo, blues help me look for Pinky. " I commanded flying toward the building. If my guess is correct, she got hit and landed in here, but her chemical x should have kept her from getting hurt. At least clues to where she would be found here.

Scattered along the floor was debris from the destroyed floor. The wall had been taken out completely, but looking straight in you could see Blossom, laying on a massive pile of bricks and cement.

"Pinky, are you ok." Trying not to let my voice show concern, leaning down and checking her pulse. Strong, she must have been knocked out. Checking to see if she had a concussion, I noticed that she had a long gash and a slight bump on her forehead.

"Guys I found her," I said still checking for wounds. She had minor bruises and a couple of scrapes running up and down her arms. Her arm was broken, but everything else looked intact.

Both blues landed behind me, but before I could say anything Bubbles gasped and rushed up to her sister and started caressing her cheek.

Thinking it was a sister thing, I slowly backed up and tried to give them space. Turning to Boomer, about to ask if he was ok, but he looked in deep thought, with a face of confusion and concern. He was staring at another pile of debris a few feet away from Blossom. Looking closely I realized a person was under there.

Boomer rushed over to the figure and quickly brought him/her out from under the pile.

Looking at them closely I noticed it was a girl. She had dark red hair, tied up in a ponytail that reached mid-torso. And a hat placed upon her head. A small frame, and a face features that looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. She reminded me of someone. But who? She looked younger than us, but only be a year or two. And she was too, had a bump on her head, and was sleeping soundly.

"Boomer," bubbles called pulling me from my thoughts, " I need you- who's that.?" She started but got distracted by the figure in his arms.

"We don't know" I stated, " but she has a bump on her head and is unconscious."

"We better get them to the professor, and I don't know if we should take her to the hospital just yet." Boomer said. Lifting the girl in his arms. I started to fly off when I felt a hand grab my forearm.

"Brick, I can't carry blossom, I dislocated my shoulder during the fight." She said, almost pleading. I looked down and indeed her shoulder was out of place. Apparel I hadn't noticed it before. Unwillingly I walked over to Blossom and gently picked her up.

Having her in my arms sent an unfamiliar heat through my chest, and it didn't help that when I picked her up she nuzzled closer to my chest. Ignoring my uncomfortableness, I kept flying after Bubbles.

Landing on their doorstep bubbles stepped through the door and instantly the professor bombarded her with questions asking why they hadn't been home yet, and where her sisters were. But he then noticed us.

"Why are you here?" He asked, venom dripping from his voice, but he stopped cold at the sight of Blossom and the unknown girl in mine and Boomer's arms. Instantly concern spread across his face.

"Quickly, down to the lab." he called motioning for us to follow him.

Both Boomer and I set down Blossom and the mystery girl on one of the cots. After professor Utonium got their heads wrapped, and checking Blossom for more injury, he told us the only thing left to do was wait.

—————————————————————

**Bailie's **

I was holding on to the leg of the table I couldn't grab anything and all I could see was the terrified faces of each and one of my family members as I was pulled down into the swirling obis of the time machine.

I Bolted up with both my hands emitting fireballs sitting with determination ready to attack. The nightmare I woke up from still fresh in my mind kept Fear and confusion flooding my senses. But scanning my surroundings showed that it was nothing dangerous.

It was a white lab, filled with gadgets and trinkets on every shelf and table, And people. I know I looked crazy, especially with my fire hands still blazing. These people might not know about powers. I could be in a time where the Powerpuff girls haven't been created yet, or I could have landed somewhere deep in the future where powers were banned. Lowering my hands, I noticed these people looked confused, not scared, so maybe I was ok. Breathing in and out I started inspecting the People around me.

Looking around more I noticed these people looked familiar, maybe they were relatives to someone I knew, in the future or the past. I still don't know when I am. However, asking what year it is, would be really weird.

There were 6 people in the room, one girl who had bright baby blue eyes, and beautiful blonde hair, with soft features and a curvy figure. She stood at about 5.2. A boy standing next to her, with ocean blue eyes and with dirty blonde hair. Towering over the blonde at 6.0.

A boy with forest green eyes, spiky black hair and a piercing on his left brow stood beside another girl with similar features. Except she had a raven tent to her hair and a brighter green for eyes, she also didn't have a piercing anywhere on her dominant features. She stood taller than the blonde girl, looking about 5.3 but the way the boy toward over her at 6.1 made her seem upset.

There was a middle-aged man with gray streaks in his dark black hair. A white lab coat reaching his knees and a clipboard in hand. The more I studied each face the more I knew that I somehow knew these people. The last person I saw left me breathless. He had deep red hair pulled into a ponytail reaching his shoulders, a backward red cap placed on his head. He stood at 6.2 and what had me staring was the deep crimson eyes looking back into mine. I know of 2 people who ever had red eyes like that. Me, and my dad. I'm in the past.

————————————————————————

_Ok so I tried to take some people's advice, and sorry for the grammar mistakes, I have the worst spelling so I have to do like 3 checks before I can post anything. Honestly, it's sad. So once again, don't forget to review and thank you for reading. And I'm always looking to make my story better. So constructive criticism is still wanted. _


	4. Red-Headed fire girl

\- **Disclaimer, I do not own the Powerpuff girls or the Rowdyruff boys. **

Chapter 4 - Red-Headed Fire Girl

Instantly I knew who each one of these people where. The two blondes, Aunt Bubbles and Uncle Boomer, The two Green eyes, Aunt Buttercup and Uncle Butch, The scientist, grandpa Utonium, or as I call him, the Professor. And the one staring at me, my dad. Brick Jojo. But where is mom? Breaking the staring contest I looked to my sides to find my mother sleeping away. She had her arm in a sling, and a bump on her head wrapped in a bandage, that indicated why she was sleeping, but how she got there was unbeknownst to me.

Fear and confusion bubbled over again, and I started hyperventilating, no judging, if you went back in time to see your parent and family only two years older than you, you would be hyperventilating too. It must have shown too because of Aunt Bubbles walker over to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked, so kind and sweet, it reminded me so much of my aunt that I wanted to break down and tell her the whole thing. But I don't know the consequences, it could lead to my parents not getting together. I could cease to exist. Until I find out what will happen I have to keep it a secret, or at least as long as I can.

"I'm not sure, Why am I here?" I asked. How I got here was also confusing to me. I landed in that building but I couldn't remember much after that.

"Well, you were injured, we aren't sure how you got injured, but we were hoping you did."

Aunt Bubbles continued. Her voice still filled with warmth. No wonder Brady was a mamma's boy. I could be too if my mom had such a sweet voice. Actually, I'm kinda both, but I look to my dad more than anything. Speaking of my dad he was currently preoccupied between starting me down, or my mother.

" I'm sorry I don't know what happened, I'm having trouble remembering anything, actually." I said, feigning amnesia. If they think I don't remember who I am, then I can get by with not telling them who I am and who my parents are, at least for now. Instantly Aunt Bubbles' face fell. She was never good at hiding her feelings from anyone. Same with Uncle Boomer, who was now conversing with his broth and Buttercup. She was concerned, she never liked seeing people get hurt, especially a family member. I wonder if it feels the same, even though we haven't met yet.

"you don't remember who you are?" she asked, worry flooding her features.

"no, no I can't, " I said, as softly and convincing as I could manage. Growing quiet I started to remember just how far away from home I really was. Even though my family was in the very same room, I knew I couldn't run over to my unconscious mother or my dad who didn't even know I existed yet and console in them.

Looking back up to see Bubbles was no longer sitting in front of me, but standing and talking to the professor. Boomer standing only a few feet away. I curled my legs up and put my head into my knees, trying to calm myself down. I knew if I kept thinking about everything going wrong I would break down. Lifting my head and looking over to my still unconscious mother I noticed she was starting to move. She would be awake soon, every time someone comes home unconscious due to saving the city, they would always start moving before they woke up.

I sat in silence as I patiently waited for my mother to wake up. It took less than five minutes really, and her cotton candy pink eyes fluttered open. She shifted out from the covers and lifted herself up in a sitting position. She looked around until she saw me, her eyes blinking rapidly at the unknown figure laying in the cot next to her own.

Red and pink eyes locking. In an instant, I knew that she would figure it out, maybe not now, but sooner or later, those pink eyes brimmed with knowledge. Especially since we both shared a link, and with the help of Brick I would be discovered. She could see through me and I could see through her. She was confused, but also intrigued, curious about the red-eyed girl before her. Matching features of herself and Brick together in a single body. She may not see it yet, but as I said before, she would.

"Ok, now that you're up, we can get down to business." Brick said, looking at Blossom, he was cold and distant. I've never seen him like the before, it almost sent a shiver down my back. But the crazy thing is, that Mom looked just as cold. At least to him. Both of my parents had their eyes set in slits. Obviously, they still didn't like each other. I had always heard stories, but I never believed them, my parents were always warm and loving to each other, even when they were arguing, they still said sorry and made up afterward. They had never gotten to this. But to the Brick and Blossom standing before me, it seemed civilized.

"Why, what's the matter?" mom asked, never looking away from the staring contest her and dad are having. Before he could answer though, Aunt buttercup stood between the two reds, finally cutting off their eye contact.

"This one over here has a concussion and doesn't remember who she is. And the crazy thing is, she has fire powers." Pointing to me as she said it.

All 7 sets of eyes directed at me. Each trying to figure out what to make of me. Each pair giving off a different emotion. Baby blue eyes had a soft worried emotion, ocean blue: confused, bright green: amused, forest green: bored, (not that that didn't surprise me) black eyes: wonder, pink eyes: intrigue, and finally red eyes: determination. Each emotion reflected who the person was.

"Well I'm Bubbles." Aunt Bubbles said, stepping up to me, holding her hand out, I shook it and smiled.

" Nice to meet you, " I said, trying to keep my amusement out of my voice. Knowing exactly who she was. I looked around expectantly as Bubbles backed up and did the same.

"I'm brick, the green dufus is Butch and the lovesick dork is Boomer. Their my brothers " brick said, pointing to each brother as he said so. This time I couldn't help but let a laugh slip. Hearing my dad call his brothers that always made me laugh, especially since he continues to do so later into the future.

"And in Blossom and this is Buttercup, " mom said, pointing to her green-clad sister, " And you already met Bubbles. We are also sisters, and the man in the lab coat is our dad." she continued.

"We're the Powerpuff girls, " Bubbles chimed in from behind her. Unbeknownst to them, they had struck a pose, just like they do every time they talk about saving the world. Getting homesick again I felt my smile drop. My heart started to ache and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Missing all the fun times I had with my family. I might not ever get back, I could be stuck in the past forever, I would watch myself grow up, not gonna lie that would be pretty cool, but I'd miss my mother being a mother.

"Are you ok?" Blossom asked, apparently I had been crying more than I thought I had. Quickly I wiped away the tears on my face a nodded my head.

" I'm scared, and I guess homesick, I don't know how it works through. I don't remember a home but I know I miss it, and also not being able to know who I am, and my head is killing me." I ranted off, " Sorry, " I laughed half-heartedly, "You're just easy to talk to." she then looked at me with soft comforting eyes, and I knew that everything would be ok. Calming down I started to breathe deeply in and out, in an and out, as I laid back down I drifted into sleep.

————————————————————

Blossom's

The girl fell asleep and I felt deep feelings rise in my chest. I wanted to protect this girl, I wanted to get to know her but it felt like I did know her, but how is this possible, I've never seen her a day in my life, but I did know her. Looking at her now I felt peace wash over me.

"Pinky," Brick called from behind me, pulling me out of my trance. He seemed calmer than usual, like when I woke up he was more civilized. Usually, when we see each other we start insulting each other right off the bat.

"Family meeting" the professor called. "And I guess boys if you want to stay?" He said. He was obviously confused, I mean usually Butch and Boomer are over at our house, but everyone knows that I and Brick don't get along.

"I think we're gonna leave," Brick said, giving his brothers the, in the leader so what I say goes, look. But they just ignored him, both too invested with their counterparts.

"No way," Butch said, "There's a random girl in that room, that has fire hands and red eyes, she literally looks like a female version of you. Of course, we're staying." Boomer nodded his head in agreement. That's when I realized Butch was right, she did resemble Brick. With the crazy things that have happened before, something like a clone or another Powerpuff or something.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked, taking command.

"We need to figure out what to call her first though," bubbles commented.

"What about red," buttercup said, mockingly toward Brick.

"Oh haha, what cause of the red eyes?" Brick said, still irritated about the fact that his brothers wanted to stay. I could feel the irritation actually exiting off of him like smoke. Sometimes that boy was too hot-headed.

"I think that could work," I responded, we can ask her once she wakes up, but what should we do with her?" I asked again, looking directly at the professor. He seemed deep in thought, trying to solve the task at hand.

" I could take a DNA test and come up with who she is and who her parents are." He said I nodded slowly processing what he said.

"Ok that could work, how long would that take and how quickly can you get on that?" I asked, taking charge. I always liked to have a solution, using my brain and my knowledge to get a problem solved. This was just another problem on my to-do list, and Red's safety and her return home is my top priority, The name is growing on me.

"It could take up to 24 hours, or more, and I don't think I should take her DNA without permission." The professor said, diminishing my small hope of getting her home today.

"Well, what are we going to do with her until we have the results?" Boomer asked, mild intrigue in his voice.

"Now that's a good question, we could let her stay here and try and cure her amnesia. And figure out what's the deal with her having powers." I responded.

"Yeah, why don't you guys seem so concerned or confused about the power thing?" Butch asked, his piercing lifted in bewilderment. Laughing it off I let buttercup explain.

"You know how many crazy nut cases we've had throughout the years? A red-headed fire girl isn't even on the scale. The looking like Brick though, that's new, the only other one who looks like him though would be blossom, but that's because you guys are counterparts. She said, quickly adding the counterpart thing before either I or Brick could explode. Even though we do look alike, it doesn't mean I like to have nothing to do with him.

" Now that you say something, she kinda looks like Blossom," Butch said, a smirk spreading across his face suggesting something.

"No," Brick and I said at the same time. Feeling the blush coming I quickly used my ice powers to try and cover it, but not fast enough for Brick to see, and I to see his. Checking to look at the professor, but finding out he had left after I asked about the DNA, and started working.

" I'm just kidding, chill out," Butch said laughing his butt off, with Buttercup and Boomer doing the same. Even Bubbles was giggling. Rolling my eyes I went back over to Red's bedside and started to examine her face, noticing that even if Butch was kidding, that he wasn't wrong. She kinda did looks like me.

—————————————————————-

Ok, so I thought Bailie's nickname would be cute, Um.. still looking for constructive criticism, if I forgot anything, my bad. Oh, and thanks for reading.


	5. Tests

**Disclaimer I do not own Powerpuff girls of the Rowdyruff Boys. **

Chapter 5

**2020**

**Bailie's **

"Has Any of your memory come back, like who you are or how you got your powers?" Aunt Bubbles asked, giving me a worried expression. It literally hurt to see her like this. I was never really close to her in my time. I mean I did love her, but I had more of a special relationship with uncle butch and Aunt Buttercup, especially Uncle Butch. I was pretty tuff for my age, I had to be, I was going to be the new leader for the next generation, so I trained with him and my Dad. But seeing her and talking to her like this makes me want to go back and really get to know her.

"Sorry no, but if I do, you'll be the first to know," I said, mustering up all the acting skills that I don't have. She smiled and told me to follow her, then told me to wait by a lab table as she went to talk to Boomer.

"Hey," I heard behind me. It was Uncle Butch.

"Um.. hi," I said, trying to act casual, he always knew what I was thinking. Or at least I could never hide anything from him, he grew up with my Dad, he had always told me that I did the same things Brick did when he used to lie.

"So do you know you have powers, or did you forget?" he said as he hopped on the table across from me.

"I can't remember anything before I woke up," I said, "but I do remember feeling heat run through my body when I first woke up." Trying to keep my cool as best as I could, but I could see the flicker of disbelief in his forest-green eyes. But he continued on, not pressing it.

"Yeah, you had these awesome fire hands," he said getting excited. When we where training he would always get excited when talking about powers. Especially his.

"Really? Can I ask why you aren't freaked out about it?" I asked, trying to lead him on about his powers. I really wanted to know if he had gotten his secret powers, or upgrades as we called them.

"Oh, I'm a Rowdyruff, Me and my brothers have powers from chemical x." He said nonchalantly. When I was younger he would also tell these amazing stories about when they were younger, even though they were evil, my cousins and I would still get excited.

"What's a Rowdyruff?" I asked, still trying to lead him on. He looked at me disbelieving, and then he must have remembered I "couldn't" remember anything.

"Only the coolest group to walk the earth." He said puffing out his chest in the process, which made me laugh. My eyes grew wide and expectant, and he seemed to get my hint.

"Well, first you have to hear about the Powerpuff girls first. The professor was lonely and didn't feel like adopting so he's like, hey, I'm gonna make my own kids. Weird thing to jump to, I know. So he adds in, sugar spice and everything nice, and blah blah blah, girl stuff.

But then he "accidentally" added chemical x," he said. Using air quotes with accidental. Making me laugh in the process, but also trying to act surprised to hear everything I already know.

"The chemical x gave them superpowers, so Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup risked their lives saving Townsville, everyone knows the theme song or whatever. But here is where it gets good. I and brothers were created by Mojo Jojo, this crazy monkey with a huge brain. He was infected by the same blast the Powerpuff girls were created from. But that's another story, he created us to fight the Powerpuff girls." He said.

"Did you?" I asked trying to look concerned.

"Well yeah, but just listen," he said a little sheepish. Which was really weird on Butch. "The first battle nobody could win, but by the second time we lost, but only because of we where unstable. Apparently being made from a toilet in prison doesn't make a person very stable." I giggled at this, because no it wouldn't, but then I realized my mistake because he hadn't said he was created from one yet. So trying to hide it or into a confused laugh. Either he didn't notice or he didn't care because he told of how they were created and how the died.

"You got killed because you were kissed." I tried to suppress the laughter in my voice but I really couldn't help it.

"Oh haha, it's not that funny, I told you we were unstable." He said playing angry but I could tell he was laughing as well.

"Wait, how did you get back?" I asked, even though I knew I wanted him to tell it anyway.

"Oh my "mama" brought us back to life, it's the devil, honestly it's another story that I'll tell you, but it's better when Brick tells it." He said, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed, but I couldn't complain. I was having fun and I didn't want to push it.

"The professor is ready for you," Aunt Buttercup said from behind me, scaring me. I turned around and could tell she was a bit intrigued by me.

"Oh, ok," I said hopping off the table I had been sitting on and started to follow her as she leads the way. By a couple of tables stood Brick, Blossom, the professor, Bubbles and Boomer. The professor turned to me and started writing something, stoped and then spoke:

"Ok so we got to talk to you," he stated, and I gulped. I knew this was where I would have to come up with something and if I didn't think quickly enough, I would be caught. I nodded urging him to continue.

"Well, first we need to figure out who you are and what to do with you until we figure it out, no offense." He said, I could tell he had a plan ready but I wasn't sure what it was.

"We want to do a blood test on you and a test to check any brain damage. If we can find the source of your amnesia we might be able to fix it." Blossom stepped in form behind him. I felt my heart drop at the mention of both. I knew I had a concussion, but it was going down by the hour and would be completely healed by tomorrow. But the DNA test could ruin me. What happens when the read it and come to find out I'm related to them. But I nodded my head, all the same, trying to not be too suspicious.

"We also know that you want to get to go home as quickly as possible but the DNA test could take 24 hours, so we want you to stay." Blossom continued, trying to make me feel comfortable. It caught me off-guard. I knew that I would be going home soon, but I totally forgot about where I would be staying.

"Oh thank you so much," I said, genuinely thankful.

"We could do a sleepover," Bubbles suddenly screamed, scaring almost everyone. "I know this is serious but it would be so nice for Red, she could have fun and you could be more relaxed, and we could invite the boys over. " she said, going back in forth looking at everyone with the most excited look in her eyes. It was almost too much.

"Please professor, please." Giving him the puppy dog eyes. And not to be dramatic, but if she gave me those I would literally die for her. Not to be dramatic. I could tell the professor was having a war going on inside his head. Before he finally gave in.

"Fine, but no boys in separate rooms, all of you will be in the living room." He said giving everyone the death glare, especially Brick. Who stood disbelieving, right next to blossom. But before either one could object both sets of Blues were hounding them before each gave in.

" But we have work to do until then." The professor commanded.

"Wait, did she call me red." I hadn't thought of it till now, with the whole fiasco, but I swear she called me red. In which case, everyone looked over at me sheepishly.

"When you were asleep we decided to call you Red since we didn't know your name." aunt Buttercup said. And for some reason, I liked the nickname. When I get back home, I'm gonna get everyone to call me that.

"I like it," I said. Smiling at them as I said so. Turning to the professor I saw he was ready so I followed him into another part of the lab. How big is this place? He nodded toward a chair as he walked over and grabbed a needle. I sat down and examined the room. It was smaller and looked newer than the rest of the Lab. It was weird because I had never been here before. It must be used differently in my time. It had had parts that I recognized from somewhere but I couldn't quite place it.

" I have to use a blood sample so it will be faster to analyze. I also want to figure out if you have chemical x." He said, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Yes of course," I said trying to keep my nerves down. Soon he had the needle ready and in my arm. It pinched for only a second but soon I could feel the chemical x working fast to replace the lost blood cells.

"Ok so I want to do a few tests, your powers seem similar to Bricks, in wondering if you have other similar powers." the Professor told me. Well, of course, I have similar powers, I have similar ones to Blossom as well, but I couldn't say that. However the more test I take, the more I'll be exposed. The professor asked me to come with him after he had readied the tests.

I ended up in the simulation/ training room, It was a large room covered wall to wall with fire resistance and technology that could make the simulation come to life. I looked around in awe of how little it has changed, um, will change.

"Ok so we know you have fire hands, but I want to know what tributes it. In a while, the blood test will tell us if you have chemical x or not." The professor informed me. "So tell me what were you feeling when you woke up?" Oh, this was not gonna be fun. Having to hold back my powers, or relearn them is going to be so boring, but I have to play along.

"I guess I was scared, I had a dream, but it's so blurry, but I know it was about something important, and it made me scared," I said, truthfully, I really was terrified. I still am, I could say the wrong thing and could become erased from existence. And that doesn't sound fun.

"Ok, try and refocus that emotion. We will start off easy, nothing with the simulations yet, we can start on just discovering what you can do." He continued. Inside I was rolling eyes, been there done that.

"Ok" I responded, I put my arms up and "tried my best". But nothing happened, what a shocker and the professor looked disappointed. "Sorry, professor, I just don't know what this power thing is about." He nodded his head and started to pace back and forth, something he continues on later into the future. But he stopped and looked at me with wide and joyful eyes.

"We need someone who has powers to teach you, why didn't I think of that." He said, he started running toward the door when he suddenly stopped and turned around. " Oh, sorry, stay there." And he ran out without me.

I started looking around trying to get a good look at everything, and I waited for the professor for a while until I saw that he would be gone for a few more minutes I decided to get in a "workout" before he came back.

Flying up, I started to do backflips and summersaults through the air. It had been almost a full day without my powers, and it sucked. I quickly flew down and checked to see if the professor had come back, with the all clear I started creating my fireballs and easily hitting the targets surrounding them. With one last check, I breathed out Ice, infecting the targets that hadn't been hit yet. That's when I heard footsteps outside. Looking back I saw the destruction I left, and I instantly knew, I messed up.

Usually, the training room would get rid of the used targets, but it could still take a couple of minutes, and by the sound of it, I had mere moments. The door started to swing open, and the sound of the training room adjusting was all I could hear. The door swung open right as the targets were cleaned. As if nothing was touched.

Releasing a sigh of relief I turned back toward the door to see the professor brought both the Powerpuff gurls and the RowdyRuff boys. It was clear that the boys hadn't been down here yet. All three couldn't mask their awe, except Brick. But in his eyes, you could see he was impressed.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." Buttercup said she was itching for a fight. She was already standing in a fighting position.

"Sorry Buttercup but we have to train Red first." Mom said knowingly. Her green-clad sister growing a look of disappointment on her face.

"Alright, the first thing is first, we know you have fire powers, but you don't know how to activate them." Blossom began, nodding her head along as she spoke. She turned and looked at Dad, "Brick, your the only one with fire powers, what do you do to get them started?" She asked, oddly curious.

"I don't know, usually I'm always hot, so I just use that, like I'm taking the energy and focusing it to one point." He said, nonchalantly. In the background, I could hear buttercup snickering.

"Heck yeah you are," she said through her laughter. Soon bubbles were too, and I even let out a laugh. It didn't go unnoticed that a lot of people thought my parents were attractive. Technically all of us were. But they would get more attention sure to their bright features. And Aunt Buttercup liked to point it out to make her sister get flustered thinking about it. At least that's what Buttercup would always tell me.

Turning, and trying to ignore her comments, Brick looked at me and I closed my eyes trying to figure out what to do. I decided I would do it. Lifting my hands slowly I waited for a second or two and I brought the heat to my hand. Opening my eyes I gave a fake surprised look, looking at the fireball in my hands. When I looked back at Brick, he looked proud. A real Dad moment. I looked down again, getting slightly mesmerized by the flickering light it caused. Soon though I closed my eyes and flickered it off.

"I did it, that was so cool," I said looking at the professor with wide eyes. Turning to brick I saw that he was watching me, and for a second I was worried that he knew something but he stepped forward and held out his hand.

Opening his palm there was a fire figure. It was a horse. A fire horse. Flickering bright red and orange. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw it. It was just like my father used to make. He would make these wonderful creatures when I was sad or scared. He always told me that they would protect me when he couldn't, and seeing one now, reminded me that I was going to be ok.

"It's beautiful," I said Smiling wide I held out my palm, the fire creature trotted over and looked at me. It didn't hurt at all, I could feel and see the heat but no harm. I knew that if you were anyone else it could harm you. Well except my mom, her ice powers almost contradict it. But that's not the point. I had always tried to make one, but it wouldn't come alive as he did.

"You're the only one I've ever seen be able to hold one." Brick said, drawing my attention away from the flame. "Butch and boomer tried, but they burn." He said, drawing out a deep chuckle.

"It's not funny, it hurts." Boomer called from behind though he wasn't really mad.

"You're the only one with fire powers?" I asked. Trying to build my "knowledge" so I don't slip up.

"Yeah, it's a special ability." He said gradually back up.

"Do you have any other powers?" I said diminishing the small flame, and saying goodbye to my little friend. They all looked at each other, and I could tell that they were thinking the same thing.

"Well, we can fly," Blossom started. Flying toward the ceiling

"We have super strength." Buttercup said, lifting up Butch, who didn't look too happy.

"And super speed." Bubbles finished sipping around the room.

"Well we also have special abilities, like Brick has fire, Butch has a shield, and I have electricity." Boomer said, sparks flying from his hands.

"Bubbles, has her sonic scream, Blossom her ice and Buttercup, what does Buttercup do?" Butch said. And I could see the rage surrounding Buttercup. Without a moment's notice, she pounced on him.

"I can kick your butt." Buttercup said after punching him square in the jaw. But he jumped up as quickly as he went down, coming up with a smirk on his face. No wonder they end up together. They're the only people who could handle each other.

"Are they ok?" I whispered to Blossom after she had come down from flying. She just shrugged it, knowing full well that it was normal.

"They are always fighting, but I'm pretty sure they like each other, but won't admit it." she said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, I heard that." Buttercup yelled, straight anger on her face, and If I didn't know any better, a slight hint of pink stained bee cheeks. I saw the smirk and the twinkle in my Mom's eyes. She never can rile up Buttercup in this since.

"Bubbles, do you see that?" she asked tauntingly, getting closer to Buttercup. I could tell Bick was picking up, but everyone else looked confused.

"See what?" Bubbels asked. "All I see is Buttercup." she looked totally confused, if I hadn't seen my mom like this, I would be too.

"The blush on Buttercup's face of course." she said. Stepping closer to her. The biggest smirk plastered on her face. When I looked at Brick though he looked surprised. He never saw this side of Blossom and it was evident.

"I am not blushing." Buttercup yelled at Blossom. Causing to get her even more riled up. Her blush increasing slightly.

"I also didn't hear either one of you deny it." Blossom challenged both greens. Meanwhile, I couldn't help with snickering.

"Shut up. I thought we were training Red." Buttercup said. Trying to distract everyone, though it didn't work.

"Actually I think we did train well enough." Brick said. "I mean she did get her fire controlled, and it is getting late." He said, flashing his signature smirk. "They are right though, I didn't and still haven't heard any denial from you Butch." He said turning to his green clad brother. Who just gave him a punch to the arm.

_Ok next chapter will have the sleep over, I don't know what will happen, but it should be fun, thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading_.


	6. Sleepover part 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Powerpuff girls or The shinning, I'm using said movie/book, a plot device and I've never seen it so please don't hurt me if I'm incorrect. **

Chapter 6- Sleepover part 1

**Blossom's **

" SLEEPOVER" bubbles screamed when we got upstairs and back into the living room. I started Laughing at my younger sister as I headed upstairs, toward my bedroom. Even if the boys chose to stay, does not mean I have to. Heading to my room I slipped in trying to go unnoticed by Bubbles. If she found me she would give the big puppy dog eyes, almost nearly impossible to say no to. But with Brick in the house, I wasn't going to take my chances.

We all had moved into different rooms as we got older, mine being the farthest down, was a great place to relax. Sitting on my chair, maneuvering myself so I was comfortable and taking out my book, I quickly found my page and began reading. But just as I finished a sentence, someone knocked on my door.

You know what ticks me off when people try to talk to me when I'm reading.

"Come in, " I yelled not bothering to look up from my book.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be here." a deep voice chuckled from my door. Recognizing the voice I looked and saw that Brick stood at the door leaning against the frame. With his famous knee wobbling smirk, I mean sadistic smirk.

"The professor said no boys in our rooms." I said, trying to sound hostile, but failing. I really didn't want to fight right now.

"Well actually pinky, I was trying to find the blankets but seeing you hide in here is just as good. And technically, I'm standing outside. " he said, smirking at me. I knew he was trying to bait me, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"First, why are you looking for blankets, and second, I'm not hiding, I'm reading." I said turning back to my book.

"Well, Bubbles asked me to get them, because she was making cookies, and you are too hiding." He said, nonchalant, I lifted one eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. Him doing something somebody else asked was nearly impossible.

"Ok, the chick did the puppy dog eyes and I about transferred all my assets under her name." He quipped, making me laugh. "Seriously it's powerful, no wonder my brother's in love with her." He said, adding to my laughter.

"No kidding, just last week she got Buttercup and me to do this modeling gig, she even got Buttercup in a dress," I said remembering the short skirt buttercup wore for the gig. Slightly embarrassed that I just told Brick that. Sometimes I find it easy to talk to him. When we aren't yelling our heads off that is.

" Why are you being so civil?" I asked. For a quick second, I could see a glimpse of confusion, but he just shrugged his shoulders and looked around my room. Soon he was walking around and looking at my desk.

"Ok, standing outside my door is one thing, but you being in my room is another," I said, but still not pushing it. I returned to my book and began reading again. Not noticing Brick getting closer to my chair.

" You know Pinky, it's not very nice to ignore people. " he said leaning down over me. I looked up to see his crimson red eyes challenging me, making my breath hitch in my throat, only because it scared me. I could also feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, I quickly cooled them so I wouldn't blush.

"You know you're a lot more attractive when you don't talk." he said. His smirk never faulting.

"oh haha." I laughed sarcastically. I was about to say get off me when the sound of a voice caught me off guard.

"Hey Brick, are you getting the blank-" it was Red, and in the position we were in, it wasn't going to help our case. Brick jumped back and I sat up and readjusted myself. But it was already too late. "umm... I'm gonna go." she said awkwardly. Backing out of the room slowly.

"Thanks Brick, If she tells my sisters anything they will automatically accuse me." I sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry babe, but not my problem." he said, giving me one more cheeky smirk and strode over to the door. "Where are the blankets?" he asked turning back around to face me.

"Two doors down and on the right." I said rolling my eyes. As soon as I heard the door click shut and I finally let the breah of relief I didn't even know I was holding, escape from my mouth. My chest was filled with heat and a feeling I couldn't understand, so I decided to push it down, deep down.

Sighing again I picked my book back up and turned to my page. Reading of a kingdom far away, of a team stoping evil. The team had finally reached their destination. Turning the pages faster to see what would happen and, A knocking interrupted me. I let a loud exasperated sigh, knowing full well, it would be difficult finishing this book tonight. I opened the door finding the professor staring at me.

"Why aren't you downstairs?" He asked, force to his question. I don't know what he's upset, he wasn't in the middle of a good part.

"I was just going to stay in my room." I said, I don't know why he would be against it, I thought he wanted us to have nothing to do with them. Well that's not true, Boomer makes Bubbles happy, and Buttercup gets in a lot less trouble these days. She usually just takes it out on Butch, but what he would be upset about would be Brick.

"I don't trust the girls to be alone with them. And Red is here, I want her to feel comfortable, she's been through a lot today." oh yeah make her comfortable he says, when she walked into my room it looked like Brick and I were about to make out. Dread washed over me with the idea. I will definitely have to clear that with her, or I could be in big trouble. But with the look in his eyes I knew what was coming next. "I want you downstairs keeping an eye on them." No room was left for debate in his voice.

"Yes professor," I said excepting my fate. I grabbed my book, a blanket and pillow from my closet, and headed toward the stairs. Reaching the living room I noticed that only the greens and Boomer were left in the living room. Both Buttercup and Butch were playing some shooting game and yelling at each other.

Red, Bubbles and Brick weren't there though, venturing into the kitchen I smelled a heavenly aroma. Cookies!! I habsalutly love sweets. And cookies were on the top of the list.

"Bubbles these look amazing." I said, walking over to the pan. Examining the cookies I saw that they were perfect. I almost started drooling.

"Actually Brick made these." Bubbles said from behind me. My eyes widened in pure shock Brick and I are counterparts, wouldn't we both be bad at cooking? Turning I saw both Brick and Bubbles with aprons on, Red eating a cookie at the table.

Brick had a smirk plastered on his face, but shockingly his eyes were filled with amusement and not his usual stuck up attitude. Grabbing a cookie off the pan without taking my eyes off Brick, and taking a bite. My eyes grew wide at the cookie that was melting in my mouth. It was absolutely amazing, the edges were crunchy but the middle was soft and gooey. I would marry this cookie.

"What do you think Pinky?" Brick said, trying to grab my attention, but all I could think about was how to get more cookies. So using my super speed I grabbed the pan and dashed into the living room. Butch and Buttercup both turned around at the sight of my cookies, but isntintly I threw the most devilish glare, If looks could kill. Both got the hint and turned back around to their game. But my luck stoped there, as Brick followed me into to the living room.

"You have to share Pinky." He said leaning over me, but I made sure to protect my cookies. My eyes shot into slits, giving him a glare so fierce the previous one was put to shame. Except, Brick stood there uneffected, and his signature smirk was playful and challenging. If it was any other time I would think it was cute... what the heck am I thinking, it's cause I like his cookies, no other reason. Yeah.

"Why don't you go make some more." I said, still protecting my cookies, wile stuffing my mouth with another one. He still stood there amusement written across his.

"What about everything nice?" Turning his head slightly, still it was really cute, ok maybe he did something to the cookies, it was probably something to make me woozy.

"Screw everything nice, I want cookies, I can have some freaking sweets if I want them!" I half yelled half spoke, By now everyone, excluding the professor was in the living room watching Brick and I go back and forth.

We stared at each other for a second until a deep chuckle erupted from Brick. Which left me confused but everyone else started laugh along with him. And the more he did the more I wanted to here more, the strangest urge to make him laugh bubbled throught my chest and I couldn't help but laugh myself. Loosing my composure and setting the pan of cookies beside me.

"Wow pinky, I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth." Brick said, coming back from his laughter, when he did he had a smile on his face, a big smile, a real one. A lopsided goofy dimple grin. Which brought the bubbly feeling back, yeah no more cookies from Brick.

"No kidding." Buttercup said interrupting my thoughts, bringing a slight heat to the back of my neck. She and Butch had also calmed down from their laughter and went back to their regualr snickering. "Just last week Bubbles was making cinnamon rolls, and Blossom scarfed down five of them." She continued on, causing the heat in my neck to flood to my ears.

"Blossom better learn to cook or merry someone who can, because she has a serious sweet tooth demand and if it's not fufilled she gets cranky." Bubbles said from behind me, filing the laughter, especially from Red. And speaking of Red, my face was matching my bow.

"You know what, I think we should watch a movie, and since Red is having a hard day, she should pick, maybe it will spark some memories." I said quickly trying to change the subject, but from the smirks I was getting from my sisters, I knew I wouldn't be getting out of it that easy.

"M-me?" Red stammered. Ooo, I still need to talk to her about the misunderstanding. I nodded to her question, and gestured over to our dvd box. "Well I'll try." She said a little confused.

"Oooo, we should have watch a horror movie!" Buttercup exclaimed. Looking at Butch with an evil smirk. He matched her smirk and raised his piercing and both greens were lost in a staring contest, such sexual tension, Bubbels and I could get them together in a week.

"Nooooo, I hate scary movies." Bubbles said hiding her face in Boomers chest,

"Well if it gets too scary I could hold you," he said, bringing her chin out of his chest using his fingers. Both were looking deeply into each other's eyes. It was so cute! I know Bubbles is technically the sappy one, but I have my moments, however Brick, who was sitting next to me, unfortunately, looked like he was going to throw up. I just rolled my eyes to his gagging.

"For some reason, I feel like I like scary movies." Red said still at the dvd box, now that got everyone's attention. "It's like I know I feel this way, but I don't know why or how." She said, trying to explain. I mean it would make sense, she lost her memory but the feeling attached would still be there.

"That's amazing, hopefully soon your memory will come back." Bubbles said delighted, she ran over and hugged Red, who in turn looked suprised but went along with it. The sooner we get her memory back, or the dna test, the sooner we can get her home safely. But that struck a weird cord through my body, like I was sad she would leave, but knew that she would stay. You know what, it's probably the concussion still in effect. It's not the cookies, it's the concussion, I'm glad too because those cookies look delicious.

"We should watch The Shining." Brick said from beside me. I've never seen the movie, but the book was pretty good.

" I agree, " I said facing him, and smirking in a challenging manner. "only if you want to Red." I added, remembering I said she could pick.

"Uhhh, yeah sure. Everybody good with that?" she asked, turning to face us. We all nodded our heads, except for Bubbles who was busy trying to get herself out of it. However, Boomer kept her securely by his side.

Red sat on the chair next to me, brick to the right of me, the Greens on the floor, and the blues taking up half of the couch.

" I should make popcorn, and we haven't eaten dinner I should make some." Bubbles said trying to stand up, but Boomer held her close and plopped her right back by his side. Brick turned to her with a knowing smile, and yet it was still kind.

"Bubbles, you and I both know that we made lasagna, and it's not too dark, so it won't be too scary, and trust me, nothing is scarier than 6 super-powered teenagers." Brick said, "errr... 7. Counting Red." he continued, confusion tinting his voice.

Bubbles nodded her head, still scared but nonetheless stopped fighting Boomer, who looked grateful for it. Butch instantly git up, turned off the light and ran and reclined on Buttercup, who looked rather annoyed but complied anyway.

Oh, how wonderful, these stupid twins are freaking me out, and look at that, they have been killed by an ax, just wonderful. Up until now, I hadn't taken my eyes off the screen but I looked around to see both Brick and Red looked unexpected by the horror movie in front of us.

Bubbles had her head facing Boomer as he rubbed her back. I kinda felt bad but at least the greens were enjoying themselves. Both were watching contently and it would have been funny if it weren't for what we were watching. Sighing I turned back to the tv.

_Blood river. _

Before I could register what I was doing, I grabbed onto Brick's arm at the scene before me. My fear and the suspense rising had my mind in a twist. that's the only reason why my chest got warm at the skin to skin contact. He just looked at me and shrugged and let me hold onto him. Not without a smug smirk, however, but he still just went back to watch the movie.

"_here's Jonny." _

"ahhhh." I screamed clutching onto bricks arm and practically jumping unto his lap. I didn't have about dignity, and I don't care about his it wasn't a jump scare, the suspense was just as scary, even more so.

I was still clutching onto Brick at the end of the movie, my dignity completely lost. Bubbles had to leave at the blood river, and Red, Red looked just as unaffected as she and Brick were at the beginning of the movie.

"Babe, you can get off me." Brick whispered in my ear, sending heat to cover them. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"s-sorry." I said unlatching my hands from his arm. I turned to look and see If the greens were good, but I saw that they had already torn into the lasagna Bubbles was serving. I rolled my eyes and turned to Red.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, I really wanted to talk to her about the misunderstanding, and to see if she was ok, and the fact she seems so unfazed over the movie, it seemed suspicious. Don't get me wrong I'm not accusing her of anything, but as a leader, I need to get to the bottom of things.

_Ok, I want to say that I've read a lot of fanfiction, so I like to incorporate different characteristics into the story, especially how obsessed Blossom is with sweets. Thanks for reading, if I messed up the shining tell me so I can edit it. Please review. _


	7. Sleepover-truth or dare

**Disclaimer I don't own Ppg or RRB. **

Chapter-7 sleepover part 2

**Bailie's (Red) **

"Can I talk to you?" mom asked concern and slight suspicion etched in her voice. Ok, what did I do wrong in the last 24 hours? Did I say something wrong? Millions of other questions started racing in my head.

"Um, sure." I said cautiously. We walked into the hallway and I was about to confess anything and everything I'd done since the 5th-grade when she cut me off.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that Brick and I were just messing around." she said, looking more nervous than I was, and that's when it hit me, the totally awkward run-in I had when they were about to make out. Jokes on her it was not the first time, and it wasn't going to be the last. She must have noticed my confused expression because she continued on.

"When you walked in asking for towels, And I'm sorry if that made you feel awkward, I know you've been going through a rough day.." she said concern etched in her features. Shaking my head, I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well it was awkward, but it's fine, I mean he is your boyfriend and all so why should I care." I knew that it wasn't true, but I only get to mess with my mom just this once, and I'm so going to use it.

"n-no, we aren't- it's not, we're enemies. And I don't like him." she said her face growing pink. I giggled at her flustered appearance, earning myself an eye roll and a sharp glare.

"And honestly it's really nice that I have new friends who are helping me through with this whole memory thing, It's actually really scary." I said, my wall of security cracking slightly under her motherly gaze.

"I just wish I could help you out more, I really don't know what to do, and until we get that DNA test it won't be effective. If you don't have Chemical X, one of our tests could seriously damage your brain." She said, shaking her head in thought. I just nodded along and waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry I just like to help people, I may come off a little strong." she said looking back up at me.

"No, thank you, the one reason I'm trying not to stress is that I know the Professor is working hard, and the sleepover is a great distraction." I said. Meaning what I said, even if it wasn't the professor from this time.

"Well that's good, so what happened in my room can be on the DL.," she said, the blush still present on her cheek, and hopefulness in her tone.

"Sure," I reassured her, she opened her mouth to say more when Boomer came around the corner.

"Come on, I got Bubbles to calm down so we're going to play some games." He said and walked back. Even though I was having fun, I was still on edge about accidentally exposing myself. Deep breaths and I can enjoy myself, my unease must have shown because Blossom was giving me a concerned look.

"Sorry I'm just trying to remain calm, and think about other things. You know?" I asked, she nodded her head and gestured to lead the way. I took a deal breath and walked back into the living room. Both Buttercup and Butch were tearing into the lasagna, and Bubbles just looked happy to be done with the movie. Boomer was happily enjoying his Girlfriend's cooking, as he watched her admiringly.

So those two have always been like that? Not that it's unexpected, but Aunt Bubbles and Uncle Boomer have always been really lovey-dovey, and they always showed it. My green-clad family members however were always yelling at each other. Like they are now. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Looking around I notice Brick wasn't there. He probably found the library, it isn't much but it's in the professor's office, and when we come over here for holidays he's always got a book. He and mom both love to read, I do too, but not more than a sleepover.

I looked at Blossom and she seemed to notice Dad was missing. I smirked to myself and walked over to the table where Bubbles was making Boomer a plate.

"Can I have some?" I asked to Bubbles as she set down Boomer's plate. She smiled at me and nodded and was about to get me a plate as well when I stopped her with my hand.

"I can make my own plate. You've done so much, you should eat." As I said this her smile widened and she sat down next to her boyfriend. I grabbed a plate and couldn't help but drool at the amazing smell of lasagna.

I sat down at the bar, when Brick walked out of the office/library, just as I suspected. I would have called him out, but I was stuffing my face with pasta goodness. Blossom though didn't make the same choice.

"Brick, why were you in the office?" She snapped out. I chuckled to myself over the similarity between the times. She would always reprimand him when we came over here. Before he could say anything though,

Buttercup stood up so fast she brought a small earthquake to rock the house.

"We should play truth or dare." She said challengingly. Not noticing the rocking around her. Blossom looked already annoyed with Buttercup's sudden exaggeration, but her suggestion seemed to rile mom up even more.

"First of all, don't spring so quickly, you about tore a hole through the house." I would say Blossom was over exaggerating, but it's actually happened before. "Second of all, truth or dare is a game not worth my time." She said mater-a-fact. This did not bode well with Brick though, his eyes darkened and he set his lips to a scowl.

Seeing this though, Bubbles quickly ran over to him with a plate of lasagna. "It's really good, I want to thank you for your help."

He nodded and took the plate, his scowl slightly less filled with pure hatred. Buttercup still went unfazed by the response of both her sisters and smirked all the same.

"Just because your scared we are gonna exploit your secrets, doesn't mean you get to put on your " holier than thou." act." Buttercup said tauntingly to my young mother. Hearing this Brick let out a deep chuckle and his scowl turned into a smirk. Blossom, however, rolled her eyes and tried hard to fight the slight blush of being called out.

"I just don't want to play, and you can't make me." Bad choice of words, both greens looked at each other and instantly I knew they had something on her, by the looks of it, she knew too. greens had on her. She responded with a sigh in defeat.

"Fine I'll play, but I'm eating first." She remarked and stabbed her pasta. Bubbles snickered at her sister's behavior, showcasing her dark side.

It took a couple of minutes after eating to get everyone to calm down and sit in a circle. Also several puppy dog eyes to convince Brick to join us. In the end, we all sat in a circle, Blossom to the right of me, Brick to the left, Butch beside him, then Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles sitting to the right of Blossom.

Mom would never let me play truth or dare, well only when we were younger, but she said got antsy the older I got. And honestly I'm too afraid to ask.

"Soooo, who's gonna go first?" Buttercup said, giving Blossom a sly smirk. Butch however was not catching his counterparts wishes and brought a bottle. I.. I don't even know where he got it, he didn't even have pockets.

The bottle turned gradually slowing down, and landing on Boomer. He seemed slightly taken back that he would be answering to Butch, but nonetheless he readied himself for the worst.

"Truth... or... dare?" Butch asked, purposely emphasizing his words to have a chilling effect. Only it caused most of us to roll our eyes, yet Bubbles giggled at his ridiculousness.

"Truth." Boomer said, taking the easy way. A chorus of fake coughs intertwined with "wimp" escaped from Buttercup. At this Brick chuckled but quickly went back to his silent and foreboding nature beside me.

"Is Bubbles your only girlfriend?" Butch regretted his question the instant he said it, earning a loud smack from both Buttercup and Brick. Bubbles had gasped at the question and Boomer seemed angry that he would even be asked that. Obviously Butch was just trying to rile his blue clad brother up, and apparently it was working.

"Of course not!" Boomer almost yelled.

"Stop being a moron Butch, obviously the blues are into each other. " Brick said, shaking his head. Surprising almost all of us. Brick wasn't a person who showed his feelings. At least not yet. The older he got the more he became open, he says it was mom. So This was a side I saw most of the time, but obviously to the young Powerpuffs, it was the first.

"Just play your game and stop looking at me like that." Brick said mostly to Blossom, who seemed the most surprised. He regained his nonchalant features and looked strait ahead.

"Ok, my turn," Boomer said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. Landing on Bubbles, ok this is going to be sickeningly sweet. Buttercup was obviously thinking the same thing as she rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Boomer asked, a sweet smile settling on his face. Bubbles giggled in response and smiled wildly answering with "dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." He said pointing to his cheek. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek and giggled as she did so. Buttercup and Butch both started to gag at their siblings Affections.

"Ok my turn." Bubbles said grabbing the bottle, letting it spin to a stop, the cap landing on Brick. "Ooo.. I have a good one." She said, " Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Brick said, vaguely acknowledging he was being spoken to.

"Is it true you and Princess are dating?" Bubbles responded. Now, Brick was paying attention. He looked disgusted and terrified. I don't blame his though, the princess in the future was still very much annoying, she even asked my dad to ditch us for her. He obviously declined and if mom hadn't been there to stop him, I don't know if she would be talking as she is today. Or later?

"No!" He yelled, finally finding his words after gaging a couple of times. "Why does everyone think that, I have rejected her everyday, and she still doesn't seem to understand. I could punch her through a wall and she would think I was flirting!" He said to no one in particular. Probably because we all were fighting back the laughter of the accuracy of his response, or just the fact that he had to deal with her was just plain funny.

"I don't know Brick, you guys seem pretty cozy to me." Blossom added teasingly. Brick however, did not look amused.

"It's not funny, none of you would be laughing if you had to deal with that." He said defensively.

"Oh we deal with it all right," buttercup retorted in between laughs. "Almost everyday, but she's actually interested in you, and that is way worse." She continued to laugh after choking out the last bit.

"Especially since she told everyone you guys were dating." Butch said finally calming down.

"You knew?" Brick asked, steam practically emanating off of him. Butch instantly hid behind Buttercup who still looked amused.

"Oh calm down lover-boy, don't get your panties in a twist, you would have known too if you actually paid attention." Buttercup said, as she grabbed Butch from behind her.

"Fine, but If I here one more word I'll personally be making sure training will be so difficult you'll be afraid to walk." Brick said glaring at both his brothers. Apparently they still trained even though they didn't do evil. Probably because Uncle Butch would never live down being even remotely less toned than His counterpart.

He reached down and grabbed the bottle giving it a spin, landing on Butch. Brick in turn smirked evilly.

"All right, twitch." Brick said mockingly, Butch had this twitch when he got excited, even later in the future you could tell when he was itching for a fight. "Truth or dare."

At this, I swear I saw Butch shrink back slightly, but nonetheless, he answered with dare.

"I dare you to let Bubbles give you a makeover." Brick said. Now not one of the evilest things he could think of, but the happiness emanating off of Bubbles seemed worth it. Not to mention the dread highlighting Butch's features.

Soon enough Butch's masculinity was very much questioned as he had highlighter, blush, foundation, eye-liner, pretty much Bubbles whole collection perfectly painted on his face. I had actual tears in my eyes just looking at him. Not only that, but he had his natural spikes into pigtails. I even got Blossom to take a picture and hopefully I would forever have it.

"Ok ha ha, my turn." Butch said moving to grab the bottle, but instead Buttercup beat him to it.

"Everyone should go before we do a second round." She declared eyeing Blossom, if it can that Blossom was being dared by Buttercup, I would be sure to record it." Here, I'll go." Buttercup said, spinning the bottle once again.

The bottle turned and started to land on Bubble once again, when a slight tremor erupted through the house edging the bottle cap pointing to Blossom.

"Oh sorry, sometimes I can't control my powers." Buttercup said, feigning innocence. Blossom looked annoyed and slightly worried at what was to come. "Truth or dare, leader girl."

"Truth."

"Wrong answer." Buttercup responded," why don't we try again, unless you want everyone to know that you said—"

"Dare, I choose dare." The pink eyed girl responded, cutting off Buttercup from finishing her threat. Her green eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I thought you might say that. Now everyone knows that if you don't do a dare you have to do two dares and/or are pronounced a chicken. " Buttercup said delightfully, " oh and you have to do the dare-es' chores for a whole month."

"That is not a rule." Blossom exclaimed. However it was too late, Everyone agreed all excited to see what was to come next.

" I dare you, to wear Brick's hat, all week." Buttercup said. Emphasizing ever word. Instantly Butch started to laugh, Both blues joining in. I held back a smile, but I knew this would not go well. The only time my Dad ever takes off the hat is when he swims, or when they got married, and that's about it. I mean sometimes for business meetings, but that's in the future; from what I've been told, swimming was the only exception.

"No way." Blossom said, disgust rolling through her voice.

"For once I agree with pinky. There is no way a powerpuff is going to wear my hat." Brick said, pointing to his cap as he said so.

"I wouldn't be fought dead with anything from this Neanderthal." Blossom erupted from beside me. When I turned I could see Brick had an evil smirk stretched on his face. I recognized this smirk, usually, it ended with a flustered Blossom.

"And I would never give anything to you babe, even if you begged." He said venom and something else lacing his voice. Her face quickly grew a slight shade of pink at what he was suggesting. Her eyes however narrowed into slits, and gee a brighter pink, threatening with lasers.

"Well I don't know about you Buttercup, but I think our fearless leaders, finally have something to fear, my chores for the next month." Butch said, matching the smirk of his counterpart.

"Good thing too, I have to do the dishes and laundry all next week." Buttercup said, grabbing her shirt to emphasize the latter.

"And why do I have to do your chores, I wasn't being dared and you weren't daring." Brick said, glaring daggers at Butch. Who usually shrunk back, seemed to gain confidence.

"Oh really?" Buttcup asked looking at Butch with fake shock. It was actually pretty funny, and If I know my Aunt and Uncle like I think I do, my mom is going to have a new accessory by the hour.

A staring match went down between both sets of siblings, i can't tell you wich one looked more deadly. With Brick's blazing red eyes, or mom's ice-cold pink narrowing to the point of slits. The really scary thing is, I was right in between them. Both emitting their signature powers.

When I was younger I had this crazy "flu". My ice would freeze me to the bone for a week and then I'd almost burn with my fire. My emotions affected my powers, the more emotion I have, the more my power becomes out of control. I've learned to control it, except sometimes it slips out. Flashback over, each side of me was burning and freezing.

"Please stop doing that, I'm about to have heat wave and hypothermia." I yelled half joked, but seriously I can take it, but it isn't fun. All 6 teens looked at me, blue and green eyes laced with confusion, but Brick and Blossom understood and scooted our a bit.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked, funnily focusing on something other than Bubbles.

"I don't exactly know, but I was burning on my left and freezing on my right. And I rembered you guys commenting about each of your "special" abilities." I said, trying to sound convincing, even as I've said before, I'm an awful actor. However it worked because no one pressed the subject.

"I'm still not wearing that thing." Blossom said, pointing to the red cap sitting proudly on Brick's head. He rolled his eye at the comment but stayed quiet.

"Do you guys want to hear a funny story?" Buttercup asked, in a valley girl accent, but even before we could answer she continued. " Ok so me and Blossom were at the pool, and Blossom comes up to me and says mhpm." a flash of ice was shot through Blossom's fingers and covering Buttercup's mouth.

"All right fine, but If I get one comment I'm burning it." Blossom said as she thawed her sister's lips.

"Oh no, it's an honor to wear this hat, and you Pinky, don't have that honor." Brick said, popping the P, his voice having a finality in it, I thought the argument was over.

"I bet Brick would look nice with shorter hair, I feel like the shoulder look is too long for him, don't you think?" Butch said, raising his pierced eyebrow, which I saw got noticed by his counterpart.

"Actually I agree with you, Butch." Boomer said, finally investing in the topic at hand.

"You do it and I'll kill you." Brick said his eyes challenging.

"Oh brother you couldn't live without us." Boomer said, not backing down. Now yes he wasn't the brightest but the older he got, the more he became level headed, he gained confidence and respect, now no one pushed him around.

"Fine, you can wear my hat, but if one dent, burn mark, or anything that doesn't resemble this hat, I'll personally bring evey known criminal toward Townsville." Brick said handing Blossom his hat.

"Stop being over dramatic." Butch said, laughing as if what his brother said was a joke. Even though it most sertainly sounded like a threat.

——————————————————————————

**Blossom's **

He gave me his hat, very grudgingly I might add, but nonetheless placed it on my head. The bill facing front.

"At least wear it right." Brick said leaning over Red and reversed the position. I'd never seen him without the cap, his bangs fell forward slightly, messy on the top, and his ponytail still tied in the back. I could feel my cheeks go warm at the proximity and the examination.

"Oh Red since you're the last in this round, truth or dare?"I asked trying to change the subject and cool my face. "Wait do you understand how you play?" I asked, remembering her situation. She slowly nodded her head and looked uncertain.

"I think so, " she started. "If I say the truth I have to answer a question and if I say dare I have to do something."

"Technically yes." Bubbles said, snuggling into Boomer. Again Red nodded.

"Um... Dare." she said, I don't know why I thought she would say truth, she doesn't really know enough to answer.

"I dare you to, take off your hat, and take out your ponytail." I said, she did so and I was mesmerized. Her hair was beautiful, it was a dark red with flecks of bronze and gold filtering along, but mostly a red matching beloved hat. Earlier when we asked her to take it off she seemed rather attached, feelings must still be in place even when memories aren't.

"Wow your hair is so beautiful." Bubbles said from beside me. Red smiled brightly, her smile looked familiar, but I don't know where.

"Oh thank you, I think yours is very pretty too." Red said, her smile growing wider. She had a dimple on each cheek, and bright freckles outlining her features.

For about an hour we just played truth or dare when the Blues declared they were going to sleep. Both took up the couch and cuddled together. Soon Red fell asleep on the chair, and the greens passed out playing a video game one their game counsel, I dot even remember what it was called.

Only Brick and I were awake, each of us sitting at the other end of the room reading our book. As I kept reading the book the plot seemed to go on and on, not really creating a story, more of a never-ending problem. I stood up and went to the kitchen go check the time and maybe get a snack.

I grabbed a cookie from my secret stash and sat at the table, trying to go back to my book when I heard a slight creak ahead of me.

"where did you get that?" Brick asked amusement filling his voice. It was still odd seeing him without his hat, nonetheless, he still looked good. Ha, I've been reading to much about romance, and it's late my brain is thinking correctly.

"in my secret sweet stash, " I said and nodded to the

Bottom drawer to my right. He quickly found what he wanted and sat across from me

"Does Red seem off to you?" he asked, even though we weren't friends by a long shot, we both knew we were one of the smartest people around. Sometimes we would both swallow our pride and use each other for research and knowledge purposes only.

"Yeah, a little bit, like when I'm around her, It feels familiar somehow? Does that make sense?" I asked, knowing Brick would insult me for stupid questions like that. Except he seemed in deep thought and took a few minutes to answerer.

"Actually yeah, like she reminds me of someone I know but I can't put my finger on it." he started, " and to be honest, she looks a lot like you." I rolled my eyes at the joke Butch made earlier, buy Brick looked serious.

"hear me out." he said again after a while." what if she is a creation? I know Him would stoop so low to create more Chemical x kids, and he could use DNA." it made sense, Him was pretty powerful, and creations apparently aren't that difficult. But he would have had to creat her at the same time we were created, she's the same as us, or roughly.

"It would make sense, but Him hasn't been much of a threat lately, but we shouldn't rule him out." I said, but a thought accrued to me."Why do you care so much about this girl?" I don't know why it bothered me so much, probably because he would use her powers for evil.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but those eyes, those crimson red eyes, don't come from regular people. And if Him is behind this, I have as much reason to be in this as you do." Brick finished and walked back into the living room, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Sorry, it took so long to update, but writer's block is annoying. Also, any criticism is welcome, thank you for reading. _


	8. DNA

**ATTENTION**

**I think I really messed up my timeline so Bailie is 15 and not 16, but I think it's fine. **

**I don't own PPG or RRB. **

Chapter 8- DNA

**Bailie's**

It was dark when I woke up. The surface I was laying on wasn't as cofortable as I remembered, and the more I opened my eyes I realized I wasn't in my bedroom. The chair I was sitting in left my neck stiff and my feet dangaling in an awkward possition. When I looked to my right I saw The Professor was the reason I was up at this hour. Except it wasn't the professor I was used to.

Realization hit me hard. The whole time travel wasn't just some crazy dream. Even though yesterday I knew it was really happening, I was praying that it was a nightmare. But no, my teenage mom and Dad were both on the floor sleeping. As I looked closer you could tell Blossom was using Brick as pillow, normaly I wouldn't think anything of it, except in this timeline it was absolutely hilarious. I would need to wake up Buttercup before my parents to witness such an occasion.

"Red," The Professor said, shaking me out of my thoughts. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was sticking up in a couple different places; he obviously didn't get any sleep. But his eyes shown bright with wonder, conflicting the rest of his appearance.

"Yes, professor?" My voice was groggy as I tried to concentrate on staying awake; My head still cludy over being up at this time. But he seemed oblivious to the matter.

"Come down to the lab with me." He said, bringing a panic into my system, he didn't seem to want to wake anyone up which made me panic even more. The DNA test, it must have come in. Oh this was not good.

"Ok," I knew he sensed my unease, but he continued to ignore it and walked toward the lab. The walk down to the lab was probably the creepiest and scariest thing I've ever faced, and I train against monsters. And the eerie silence of night was not making it better.

"So the test you took yesterday gave us some interesting results." He said, making a show of a vanilla folder. I gulped before I could stop myself.

"And what did you find out?" I asked, still trying to feign ignorance, I knew it wasn't working, especially when the professor pulled out a syringe filled to the brink with a clear liquid. My face paled at the sight, this was defiantly a darker Professor than I grew up with.

He seemed to realize his mistake and instantly put the syringe down.

"Sorry, that's an antidote x for the boys when I check their reflexes later today, they never come for a checkup and I'm not missing this opportunity. I didn't mean to scare you." he said, putting his hands up in defense. "But seriously, who are you?"

"I'm sorry I really can't remember." I said, slowly backing up, ready to make a run for it.

" Are you aware that we took a test to see if you have chemical X running through your system?" he asked rhetorically "And are you also aware that chemical X quickly heals, including memory loss and/or concussions? So when I read that you had chemical X I knew it could be an error, but it couldn't be could it. You have Brick's fire and I'm pretty sure you would still be asleep if you didn't heal so fast." He took a pause, stopping to emphasize the words I knew we're coming next.

"So tell me, who are you?" I knew I couldn't get out of this, and If I left I wouldn't able to get home. Telling the truth seemed inevitable, and it would make things a lot easier if I had someone in the loop. Sighing I turned to the professor and stuck out my hand.

"My name is Bailie, Bailie Jojo." I stated matter-of-factly. I smiled trying to come off as friendly even though I just dropped a major bomb. However, the professor just raised his eyebrow and continued to cross his arms.

"No really, who are you?" he asked, once again. I mean I know he's a genius but he was also a bit slow. I literally look like an exact replica of my parents, the whole counterpart thing didn't leave much of physical or mental differences.

" No really, " I mocked. "My dad is Brick and my mom is Blossom, but you already know that." I know it seemed rude, but I really am tired and him not believing me is kinda aggravating. He still looked baffled, apparently, I was going to have to tell the whole story.

"I'm from the future." I said trying to find a way to put this without wrecking the space-time continuum "In a couple of years I'm going to fall into a time machine and get trapped in your time."

"And what year are you from?" he asked, his face going through many emotions, mostly awe though.

"2020." As soon as the words left my mouth the Professor practically fell backward and had to stable himself with his chair.

"17 years, " he mumbled, 2003. So that's where I landed, or when I landed. Before I could say anything else though he got up with great enthusiasm and started collecting papers and other data through the lab. Bringing it all to the lab table next to me.

"This is amazing!" he shouted, "This is the greatest discovery since Watson and Crick's DNA model!" He kept looking through his papers when he stopped. "Oh but how do I know if your lying or not, you could just be Him trying to trick me?"

I knew this was coming, even now I wasn't sure if I would believe someone claiming to me from the future.

"Ummm... MoJo JoJo was your pet but was effected by the chemical X." I said, except, he didn't seem impressed. "Mom stole a set of golf clubs for you?" yet again the Professor shook his head.

" I don't know, how about my parents get married in 2005, I was born later that year, I don't know what you want from me." I exclaimed, practically shaking him.

"Actually I knew you were telling the truth, " he said, "you can't create a DNA sample like yours using two existing DNA, so either you aren't biologically possible, or you're from the future." I'm so done with this.

"You made me struggle when you already knew?" I said, giving him a dead expression.

"Well you also knew facts not a lot of people knew, so I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I want to take some tests," he started, " not to mention I've been working on a time machine, and knowing it will work is probably messing with my judgment. Everyone will be so excited time travel really exists!"

"You can't tell anyone, it could permanently ruin the future, and I happen to like living!" I almost screamed. At this his features withdrew from his previous excitement, but his eyes still obtained wonder.

"Ok but I have some question."

Many tests and questions later he finally let me go back upstairs and get some sleep. Before though, I learned I woke up around 5 am. However, when I got back up, Bubbles was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh, hi Red." she said "why are you coming from the Lab?" She was making biscuits and gravy, and it smelled amazing.

"The um, professor was showing one of his inventions when I was up earlier, and he got carried away. " I said, trying to find anything to help me. Luckily Bubbles wouldn't see past the lie, but anyone else would.

"Oh, yeah he gets really excited. Which one?" Bubbles asked, bringing me from escape.

"Ummm..." before I could come up with a lie a booming laugh sounded from the living room. Buttercup's, to be precise.

—————————————————————————-

**Blossom's **

Buttercup's laughter woke me up from the best sleep I've ever had. Not to mention my pillow was hard and warm, usually not expected to be comfortable but oddly comfortable.

Wait, hard? Warm?

My eyes fluttered open at the realization that pillows are usually the opposites. The living room looked the same as it did last night, except now buttercup was standing above me nearly containing in her laughter. But a phone in her hands caught me by surprise.

"Buttercup it's too early for this, what's so funny?" I asked, I shifted better to let the light in for my eyes to advise when I realized I was using someone as a pillow. A certain red eyed boy, oh no. My cheeks burned the same shade of my newly attained hat.

"Delete that now!" I screamed when I finally realized why she was laughing. Last night, after Brick left me in the kitchen I read for a while. Sooner or later I went to lay down and found Brick bear his brother on the floor, with Buttercup to the right of Butch. I decided to sleep on the floor but nowhere near as close to Brick, so my surprise to waking up on his chest.

"Sorry sis, but this is my new lock screen." Buttercup teased as I chased her around the room. By now Brick has woken up from either the movement or the loudness of the morning. Fueling my eagerness to get the phone. I drastically charged at Buttercup and wrestled her to the ground. She was caught off-guard by my sudden movement, giving me the advantage and time to grab her phone from her.

I frantacly grabbed unlocked her phone ( I figured out her password a long time ago) and went to the camera. When she tackled me back down. We started rolling around, both of us laughing now, but I was still determined. I still had the phone in my hands even as she reached up to grab it. I quickly got to the first picture, Buttercup pulling my hand back, as I hit the delete button.

I smiled triumphantly and looked at Buttercup who only smirked. My smile faulted when I noticed we had almost destroyed the living room and everyone was starting at us. No one would have slept through that, and no one did.

"That," Butch said, " Was hilarious." And he doubled over if fits of laughter. I only rolled my eyes and fought the blush creeping up my neck and spreading to my cheeks. I glanced at Brick, worried he could know somehow but he looked a bit groggy. Definitely not a morning person. But since he lacked his usual hat his hair was messy in a classic boyish way, outlining his perfectly shaped jawline. And his perfectly shaped lips.

Wait, no. I mean his stupid face. Yeah, that's what I meant. But he turned to look at me and caught me staring. However I quickly looked away, it seems to work because he still seemed really out of it. But with Buttercup and Butch, he wasn't going to stay that way.

Speaking of the two devils, both were still laughing historically. Soon they both calmed down, when they turned to me, wicked smirks plastered on their faces. Boomer had found Bubbles in the kitchen by now, and Red, who came in after I yelled, was holding back laughter of her own.

"Did you really think I only took one photo?" Buttercup asked. Bringing dread and a glance at Brick, who seemed a lot more awake now. Standing up he stretched flexing his defined muscles, just a detail nothing important, giving no care to the greens.

"You didn't." I said turning back to face them. Even if Brick wasn't interested now, he would use that picture to hold over my head forever. Or we would throw up, proabably both.

"Oh I got one too." Butch said, bringing my attention to him, which he seemed to flinch at, if only slightly.

"Delete them now!" I yelled, "Or.. or... no sports all week." I have awful threats.

"For one it would be totally worth it." Buttercup started.

"Second, you can't control us." Butch said, finishing for her. I was about to scream when Brick walked over. Coffee in his hands and an unimpressed look on his face.

"Can I see?" He asked, and horror shot through me, there goes my dignity. But before he could check he crushed Butch's phone in his hands. A tactic I wouldn't have ever gone through with, but effective nonetheless.

"What the heck dude, what was that for!?" Butch practacly screamed. However, Brick still looked unimpressed, and just shrugged. The rest of us though just sat there slack-jawed at Brick's actions.

"Don't wake me up next time." Brick said, going over to the couch.

"But it wasn't me, it was your girlfriend." Butch said, pointing over at me. Brick's eyes flashed an even darker red at Butch but made no effort to get up. He probably knew I would defend myself, that, or he was just really tired.

"I am not his girlfriend." I said. "And I would watch what you say, I may not break phones, but I can break reproduction systems." Even when angered I refused to have a potty mouth. yes I know, technically at my age it doesn't make since, but I'm a powerpuff girl, and I have to be an example. Probably the only reason my family doesn't cuss anymore, at least around me, is because I was screaming " language". Even though they were annoyed, it worked.

A deep chuckle interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back to the situation at hand. Brick was laughing from where he was sitting, either at me or at Butch. I was really hoping the later.

"All right, remind me to never wake up Brick, the guy is not a morning person." Buttercup said, " I want food." She again declared and took Butch and bounded off to the kitchen. Most likely to an awaiting Bubbles to stuff their faces.

"Um thanks." I said, even though I knew he didn't do it for me, I still was thankful.

" I didn't do it for you." He said, just like I expected " like I said, he woke me up." I decided it wasn't worth arguing about so I decided to just go into the kitchen and get some breakfast.

_So, what do you think? The professor knows, and it could ruin the future, or can it? Ok, thanks for reading and constructive criticism is still welcome. _


	9. Answers?

**I do not own Ppg or RRB. **

Chapter: 9- Answers?

**2020 **

**Blossom's **

An hour had passed since we discovered Bailie's location. 2003 was a weird year for me, for all of us really. It was also a blur for a month or so. Even trying to think back I can't really remember what happened the last two weeks of junior year, and even my 17th birthday had a memory gap.

All I know is I can remember before the end of junior year and after my birthday, but barely anything in between. And for 17 years it's never bothered me. Until now. A familiar hand around my waist brought me back to my senses.

"The professor said that it could take weeks to rebuild the time machine, and he isn't even sure if people from that time can go back." Brick said, trying to soothe me, but the last part hung in the air.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around to face him. "About not being able to go back."

"I'm not quite sure, but he said it could ruin the space time continuum, and cause a black hole if we get close to our past selves." He said, concern covering ever part of his face. And I was about to ask more when a chime from the only remaing computer sounded off.

It was the oldest computer, one dating back to the 2000s, with the classic box screen and clunky keyboard. I'd always wondered why The Professor kept this junk, especially since we had the best technology in Townsville.

In the middle of the screen was an email delivered from the same computer, dating back to 2003.

**2003 **

**Bailie's **

After breakfast, and the long-awaited awaking of Blossom, hilarious I might say, we all headed downstairs to the lab to find the test "results". The professor and I decided that he would "accidentally" ruin the tests so that we could have one more day to plan.

Apparently, the professor was intent on keeping his promise. Papers were everywhere and a and a table was nocked over, Glass tubes littered the floor, one saying "Red's DNA". I've been thinking about it though, I could tell them I'm from the future, but then they would ask questions. I could Not answer the questions but that seems even more suspicious. And if I told them it would be way obvious that I'm related to Brick, we have the same hair, eyes, and powers. Luckily I hadn't used my ice breath yet, but now that I think about it, I really shouldn't.

"What happend Professor?" Bubbles said, running up to him. Boomer and Blossom doing the same.

"Was there an attack?" Buttercup asked before he could respond. And the professor was about to repnod when Blossom interrupted him.

"We can check the footage and see who it was." She commented, but before all three girls could go speeding off the professor cleared his throught.

" Girls, nothing happed just a lab accident, I was getting Red's DNA when one of my machines had an alarm go off, and I got so jumpy I ran into my lab equipment." He said matter a fact. But I could tell neither one of the Reds believed him, but even so he was the main concern especially when Bubbles screamed bloody murder.

"There's blood, Professor are you hurt?!" Now everyone looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough it was my blood sample. The professor tried to look morbid at the "shock" but obviously he didn't like lying to his girls.

"I'm so sorry Ba- Red, I dropped your test samples, now it could take another day for the tests results." I winced at the professor stumbling over my real name. Hopefully no one noticed, yeah no, everyone noticed.

"Actually professor," Brick said from behind, he had something in his hands, and wiping off the glass that littered it. "I don't think the blood sample will be important, it seems we have the blood results right here."

My face drained to white at the site of the DNA test results swinging from his hands. He opened the vinnila folder and everything went in slow motion. And my brain went out the window too, I flew faster than I ever had and quickly grabbed the papers and disintegrated them before I could think. The surging eat in my hands died down, and I finally looked at my audience.

"Ummm... why did you do that?" Bubbles asked, after a moments of silence. And that's when I realized I really messed up. "We would have been able to find your parents, and figure out why you can't remember anything!"

It wasn't the first time I'd seen aunt Bubbles yell, but oh how I wished it was the last. She is the sweetest person alive, yet she could also be the scariest. Behind my parents that is, which was also another problem.

"Well I... you see... the paper." I stammered out, trying to find a viable excuse as to why I just burnt my only way home.

"Tell them." The professor said, and if it wasn't for him, the scary look from my yonger father would have definitely sealed the deal.

"My name is Bailie Jojo," I said looking straight at my father, " and I'm from the future."

**2020**

**Brick's **

The screen showed a small white box in the middle, with a date reading back to 2003. My grip around Blossom's waist tightened at the sight of it, I don't know how but I know it means to hope.

Still in my grip, Blossom quickly opened the email and what came next almost made me cry. An email from 17 years ago was discovered in the software, and read:

_Dear mom and dad, _

_I'm fine. I know to you it was only an hour ago, but it's been a couple of days since I've seen you, and I do miss you. I want you to know that I'm ok, and that I will get home, and hopefully to you it should only take another hour or two. _

_But you must remember that only someone from a different time can come back, even if you want to, you must stay there. I'm asking you to trust me. I know you must have a lot of questions, and now that I know how to make these, I will send you information the more I get it. I love you both. Dad, make sure mom Doesn't freak out too much and keep the city safe for me. But don't fight anybody too important till I get back. _

_Love, _

_Bailie_

_Ps. Tell team froce to keep training, when I get home I'm going on a mission. _

When I first read the email I turned to Blossom to calm her, but to find her lips instead. She was smiling behind the sweet kiss, I smiled into it as well and put an arm around my wife. I broke it hesitantly and searched her eyes.

"We'll get her back." I Reassured her and myself. However, Blossom looked determined and just smirked. (God I love that smirk)

"I know."

_So with half of the world shutting down, I hope to have more time, and the big reveal, I have been waiting to write this for months. Sorry, it's such a short chapter, but I thought I might be evil. So thanks for reading. _


	10. Futture problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB. Or any references I make, all I own is this plot. **

I don't know if I've pointed this out, but they look like regular people. Noses, fingers, knees, blah blah blah, you know what I mean.

**2003 **

**Bailie's **

"My name is Bailie Jojo, and I'm from the future." I stated, looking strait at my father. He looked confused for a moment as relization set in. His crimson eyes widened but never left my gaze. Only the sound of another beaker breaking tore us away from our staring contest.

It was Bubbles who had dropped the glass. She stood shocked still, well everyone did, except for the professor and me. However Blossom snapped out of it quickly to clean up the broken shards.

The silence was killing me, and I was about to say something when Butch started howling with laughter. He doubled over cackling when Buttercup joined in. All of us stared at them with wide eyes. It must be too early for them to understand the importance of this situation. Or, they didn't believe me, which was just as likely.

"This is serious!" I yelled, " I'm stuck in your time and I need to get back, parents are probably worried sick." It was no use, they just kept on laughing. So, when I was yonger I had an anger issue problem, appetently both of my parents were the most stubborn and quickly aggitated people alive. They both helped me get over it, but when in desperate times I lose some control. That's why when a fireball came roaring out of both my fathers and my hands, it was less surprising.

"Will you two knock it off," Brick said, " I have a lot of questions, you better have a lot of answers." The last part he said turning to me. I just nodded my head and looked up at Blossom who was coming closer.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." I sighed knowing I would have to tell the truth. Actually, "Ok, I know this sounds suspicious, but I can't tell you everything."

"No I get it, it's like back to the future." Buttercup said getting closer. I nodded in response, and smiled at the idea. It was like back to the future.

"I'd be best if I just answered questions, and I'll do the best, but like I said I have to be carful." I was looking at The Professor now, waiting for his approval, which I got with a nod of his head.

"Ok first question, you said Jojo, as in Mojo Jojo?" Boomer asked, now all 6 of them where circuling me. This was obviously going to be more of an interrogation than a game of 20 questions.

"Actually yeah, my dad took his name, but I'm technically not blood related." I said, trying to give them a hit but not give it away. My father and mother, however, seemed to catch on pretty quickly.

"And who is your father?" Blossom asked, already knowing the answer, but honestly, I wanted to get her to say it. Oh it would be a lot funnier if Brick found out from her.

"I don't know if I should say anything, it could give away to the future," I said, hiding back my smirk when she gave me a deadpanned look.

"Well if you can't tell us your father, then tell us your mother. Bubbles said, forcing me to turn around. I knew I really couldn't answer this question, if I said Blossom was my mom, then everyone would know that Brick was my dad, I mean I have his eyes and powers. Even uncle Boomer, he honestly isn't bad, it's just he's not good with conclusions, would be able to figure it out.

"Um, any other questions?" I asked, trying to lead them away from that topic, but of course, you try to be mysterious, Buttercup Utonium would always be there to expose you.

"Oh, so is she evil?" She questioned, getting slightly in my face, her smirk ever evident. I shook my head answering without speaking, knowing if I did I puke give it away. "So it's someone we know, uh."

"I.. think you should get out of my face." I said, rather calmly.

"Fine, you don't wanna talk about your mom, but at least admit who your dad is." She said, doing as I requested. However, before I could say anything Blossom finally had enough.

" you can't be serious, you don't know?" She asked, looking in Buttercup's direction. "Look at her, red hair, red eyes, fire powers?" I looked to Buttercup, and I knew she knew. All of it. At least who my father was, musher even my mother, because she had a wicked smirk plastered on her face. She was trying to get Blossom to say it as well.

And it seemed to click in everyone's head after Blossom stated the obvious. So I decided she had suffered enough. I knew I couldn't avoid this much longer.

"My father is Brick." I said looking at him, but before I could say anything else, he flew away.

**Brick's **

I flew out of the lab as quickly as I could, and throught the the main door. I know it was rude but I need to think. As much as I like to act cool and collected, I still needed time for my thoughts.

I flew to the abondond volcano in the midst of Townsville. My brothers and I kicked Mojo out a long time ago, and since no one dared to tax or bill us, we got this place for free. I walked into my room and just sat at my desk. Staring at the cracked wall in front of it.

When I was yonger I always knew what I wanted to be when I grew up, I would destroy the powerpuff girls and become ruler of the world. But the older I got the more I realized that I didn't want to kill the powerpuff girls. I mean sure, Blossom is still an annoying brat, but her sisters where pretty cool. Even though pigtails had an annoyingly high voice, and Buttercup was always ready for a fight. Both didnt tick me off like Blossom did.

They way her nose would scrunch up when she woud get in deep thought. The sickenly bell like laugh she chose to spread everywhere. Not to mention her long, probably soft, hair reaching her butt. It made me want to touch those purfect red strands, just to pull it that is. That fact that I noticed these thing was even more annoying.

No, the point was I didn't know what I wanted to be when I was older, I didn't have a path, but now I have a daughter coming to me from a future I'm supposed to have. My future is set in stone, and I'm not even sure what I want to have for dinner. No I lied, pizza sounds amazing.

A loud knock inturputed my thoughts, it was coming from my room and not the one leading to my house, Boomer must be coming to check on me. I rolled my eyes at the thought, sometimes my baby brother was too much of a baby.

However when I opend the door, I saw the red-head I had just been thinking about. I noticed her hair was tied in a high ponytail, definitely pullable. I quickly changed my shocked face to an annoyed one and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked, venom lacing my voice. I didn't want her here, and I didn't want to talk. I wanted to be alone. However, she had different plans. She stridded into the room and started looking around.

She started to examine my book case, and slipped out a book. " To Kill A Mockingbird?" She asked, raising one eyebrow. I simply ignored her and went back to my desk, and started doing the math homework I was assigned from yesterday.

"You shouldn't have left Brick, you like it or not she needs you." She said coming over to stand by my desk. I simply rolled my eyes and continued to work. "Brick, stop being so stubborn, she is probably scared to death of the situation that she's in, and now you decide to leave her."

This time I turned to face her, giving her a deathly glare; she didn't back down though, she was the one person to never back down. I stayed quiet, anticipating her break but she stayed strong, her cold pink eyes narrowing into slits.

"You know deep inside that she is yours and you can't deny it." She said, getting even closer, bringing our staring match to a new level.

"Oh, really pinky? All I know is that she has red eyes and the same powers, last time I checked Him could make kids out of chemical x, and stereotypical nursery rhymes." I said, quietly yet i know I was speaking volumes. "She lied about knowing who she was, she could be lying about this. She won't even say who her mother is, maybe she hadn't thought that far in her lie yet."

Blossom was still looking at me, but instead of the anger and hostility, her eyes shown bright with understanding. She questioned Baile's intentions, if that was even her real name. And her hesitation brought my anger down, only slightly.

"I know what you mean." She said, breaking eye contact. "I know as a powerpuff I'm supposed to believe in everyone, but there is something she isn't telling us, something she is hiding." We sat in silence for a moment. Not awkward like some might think, it was peaceful, and it gave me more time to process my situation. She soon sat on my bed facing me again and brought her eyes to mine.

"But I also see you in her." She said, "the first time she got here, there was something utterly familiar about her. I'm still not saying I totally believe her, but she seems sincere about being your daughter. At least I believe she believes it, she could have been brainwashed or something." She took in another breath. "I don't know, it's a lot to take in."

She was right, it was a lot to take in. Enough to keep me from kicking her out. I rolled my eyes again and put my head down, ignoring Blossom's gaze. And the strange reassuring feeling I get when I'm alone with her.

"You know-" she started, but I had enough of being civil. The weird feeling building my anger.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked, sending glares at her. " I don't like you, and you don't like me. So stop pretending we're friends. I don't know why you came here." She matched my glares and sent just as cold stares back.

" Me either!" She yelled taking standing up from my bed. "All I know is that your a selfish brat, that girl is lost and scared, and she came to us. As powerpuff girls, we will do everything in our power to keep her safe and eat her home!" She yelled, coming closer and yelling louder to make her point.

"Except I'm not a powerpuff!" I started, stepping forward, using my height as an advantage.

"No! But you said that she was your problem, now more than ever! Now you know the truth, you're gonna go cry like the coward you are. It's ok to be scared of what's to come, but bravery is doing something even when you are scared." She said getting in my face, at least trying to. Her eyes where glowing a darker pink than usual, but mine did the same.

" Don't act like you know my babe," I said, causing her to grow more irritated, so added a smirk just to pull her over the edge. Except she smirked right back.

"Oh but I do, you are my counterpart, like it or not, we act alike, sometimes completely opposite, but nonetheless you think like me." She said, of course, she was right. We where counterparts, but over my cold dead body would I admit Blossom being right.

"Who says "nonetheless" this ain't a freakin essay, stop being a pretentious brat, you aren't going to impress anyone." I said, a lighter tone to my words. I smirked when she tried to not correct my mistakes.

"1st of all, "aint" is not a word." She said, usin her finger to make a point. I noticed with all our screaming and exaggerated movements we where less than a foot away. But I wanted to be closer, to make her struggle. So I took another step forward and leaned down so our faces were inches apart. However she didn't seemed to notice and kept rambaling.

"2nd of all, there is not one here to impress, and 3rd of all." She stoped when she noticed how close we actually where. Being the stubborn girl I knew she didn't back up. "Using your intelligence outside of school isn't a bad thing, maybe you should learn to use your brain sometime."

Letting out a low growl at that I inched closer to see her face tinge with a soft red. Building my smirk, and that's when I noticed how soft her lips actually looked from this close, and how very pink they looked. Wanting to make them swell sent that strange feeling back to my chest, this time growing stronger. She seemed to be having the same problems when I noticed both our faces getting closer than before.

"Brick, Blossom!" Someone called from behind the door, making us jump back with wide confused eyes. Both Butch and Buttercup walked in. I rolled my eyes at my brother, and was ticked for him enterupting us. Only because it was making Blossom red. When I looked over at her again she had her head down with bright red ears and a blush on her face.

"Yo, what's with you two?" Buttercup asked suggestively. I rolled my eyes at her and bumped into Butch on purpose before leaving the room.

"Bro, ow. I don't know if you've noctied, but your strength makes that hurt a lot more." He complained from behind me. I ignored him and went to grab a water from the fridge to cool my hormones. Dumb puberty messing with my teenage mind.

"Why are you here?" I heard Blossom ask from behind, I could almost hear the annoyance in her voice, but shook it off. She clearly just wanted to mess with me too.

"Oh, there's a monster attack, the mayor called and said it was near the ocean." Buttercup responded, sounding excited. I walked back into the hall where our rooms were and realized people where in my room.

"Get out of my room." I said, looking to Blossom, she blushed again but then looked upset so I assumed it was anger. She walked over to the door, slightly pushing Buttercup out of the way, and looked to my challenging. Sending the same feeling back up my spine.

"Ok gruchy much," Buttecup said from behind her, bringing me back to my senses. "We got to go." I went over to the couch and took the book on the night stand beside it. I lazily put my feet up and watched as they were about to leave.

"Aren't you coming?" Butch asked, but I looked to Blossom who looked annoyed at the thought. She shook her head no and tried to push them out the door.

"Oh you know Brick, he won't want to help. So why ask." She started more than questioned. I really wasn't going to go, especially with Pinky trying to boss me around. Except her uncomfortable stature brought a smirk to my face and I stood up and stretched.

"Oh I don't know, I could get in a good work out." I said smirking Emily at her. She just rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw and walked out. Oh this was gonna be fun.

\--

_Ooo, they almost kissed, or did they. Ok thanks for reading, stay tuned for a monster attack and another blood test. Thanks for reading. _


	11. Freez to death

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls or the rowdy ruff boys. I would also like to point out that I read a lot of FanFiction so if I intertwine similar ideas or character traits pls tell me and I will give the credit each person deserves. I just really love what some people have to say about ideas and characters. So I really don't mean to "steal" if it comes across that way. For example, I don't know if it's true or not but I'm pretending Blossom has had trouble with her ice powers before. In Ice and Fire, icantthinkofanoriginalname writes about a reoccurring ice problem, so I guess I'm giving them a shoutout?? Ok, whatever, you get it.

2003

Blossom

"Oh," Buttercup said, sending another sly smirk my way, "You forgot your hat." She handed me the infamous Rowdyruff leader's hat. Oh yeah, the dare. I rolled my eyes and put it on, the bill facing front.

However, just when I had enough of Brick, he walked over and switched it around. Pushing down my ponytail in the process.

"At least wear it correctly." He sneered at me. I was tired of this kid. But my mind went back to the almost kiss. Or no, the "make Blossom blush fest".

I swear he infuriates me, he's an egotistical jerk who likes having fun at people defense. And I hate him, he hates me, and it works. What a wonderful animosity.

So why are you disappointed? A deep part of me asked. A deep deep part of me buried even. Ha, disappointed, the only reason I would disappoint is that I didn't have time to make a refute. Or bash his head in.

"Bloss," Buttercup yelled, bringing my previous thoughts to a halt, thankfully. "I've been calling you, what happened?"

Both Brick, the greens, and I had apparently exited the building and had been flying toward the city checking in for the monster setting off the hotline. I'd been deeper in thought than I realized.

"Yeah sorry, just checking for any damage." I said, trying to come up with an excuse. She didn't seem too convinced, but ignored my pathetic excuse of an answer and turned to Butch.

"You a little distracted there pinky?" Brick taunted, "A distracted leader makes for a poor team." I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Hopefully leaving him shocked enough to shut up.

"So where is Bubbles?" I asked, ready for this to be over with. Buttercup turned from Butch and was about to answer when a defining crash brought all our attention to the east side of Townsville.

The monster stood almost 500 feet tall, towering over every building in Townsville. Still, not the tallest monster we've faced before, and would definitely not be the last. His Blue body already smashing everything in the process. When I looked again I saw two Blue streaks racing toward the monster. One dark blue, and the other a baby blue.

"Let's go, " I commanded, my instincts kicking in to take charge. I flew off toward the blues, to see both were already hitting and laser beaming each side of the monster. A deep chill went down my spine, reminding me of my first time facing my ice breath. But Before I could analyze any further, it's deep blue, glass-covered tail swung and struck me. Sending me into the pavement. The impact left me feeling dizzy, but I flew out of the crater I had just created.

The greens and Brick had caught up by now and all three had joined in the fight. Each used a powerful blow with jabs and kicks but none seemed to be working. The monster noticed the new company and swung its tail. Brick saw the attack coming and quickly dodged, but Bubbles didn't see it in time. She too was sent spiraling toward the earth. I dodged another attack of its tail and flew to Bubbles. How in the world did Brick keep his hat on for so long?

"Are you ok," worry for my little sister taking president over the situation. She nodded her head and I checked for any visible traits of serious effects. She wasn't clutching anything and only a bloody lip seemed to be the only "wound" so I continued on, back to the matter at hand.

"The punches aren't working, " I said to her, "we can't use strength right now, try your sonic scream." Bubbles only nodded, a fierce look overcoming her face. "Cover Your Ears!" I yelled, bringing everyone to a confused halt until they saw Bubbles getting ready.

She let out an ear-piercing scream rattle through the city. Her sonic scream only grew in power as she got older, however, now she was able to direct it to a specific place, a lot less painful for those surrounding her.

The monster covered what I thought was his ears and looked dazed for a second, and I knew this was the time to plan. "Bubbles, scream as long as you can, I'll try to come up with a plan." She took another breath and flew closer to the monster giving me at least another minute.

"Guys, the blows aren't working, we need powerful attacks!" I said flying as quickly as I could toward the group, however, Red- Bailey, wasn't there.

"Where is R-bailey?" I asked, worried she got hurt during the fight. Another scream rattled my ears, this one not as long, she was getting tired, this needed to happen quickly.

"She said she didn't want to come, she and the professor need to talk I guess." Boomer responded looking at me than to Bubbles who was getting more and more out of breath by the second.

"Ok fine, " I said, relieved that she was ok, no need to focus on now. I thought to myself. "Use attacks, see which ones are effective, maybe we can get it to show weakness. Right now only her wail is affecting it. Get-" I couldn't finish my sentence because a roar let out and a slam sent Bubbles into a building, bringing back my attention and my worry. All 4 of them went off, the greens looking eager for their workout.

Shaking my head, I was about to use my ice breath when another painful chill sent my bones to a freeze. However, no indication of effect was stopping my team. Even Brick seemed to be doing fine, shooting lasers through his eyes. I really wasn't expecting him to go along with any of this, especially without arguing.

Instead of thinking about it too long I quickly shot a laser at its tail breaking off what I thought to be glass but was actually ice.

The monster soon noticed a difference in our attacks and realized it wasn't going to win this fight by playing defense. A great pillar of ice shot out of its mouth bringing another cold chill down my spine, this time even worse. Bringing that once violent freeze back to my body. But I had to ignore it, a leader shouldn't get held back but an obstacle, but overcome it.

With the chill still in my core, I tried hard to dodge and fight at the same time. Another shot of ice brought another deep wave of cold, surrounding my body and freezing what felt like every vain. I shivered again but a hand to my shoulder brought at least little warmth to my situation.

"Blossom as you ok?" Boomer looked at me with great concern and in all honesty, it took me a moment to register who it was. "Your freezing." He stated, bring his hand down to my arm.

I shook my head trying to rid him of his concern and took a slight control over my lathered breathing enough to speak. "I'm fine. We should keep fighting though, he doesn't seem too affected by the lasers, have you tried your electricity?" I asked looking for hope.

He nodded his head in disappointment but turned around just in time to avoid another ice shot, pushing both of us out of the way.

"Come on, now we know he's has ice, do maybe Brick can do something with his fire breath." he said, making me roll my eyes. Counting on Brick was not something I wanted. However, I flew quickly to the monster again, Brick had already caught on and let his fire take over, bringing the monster back a little. And bringing my cold spasm to a sudden stop.

I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly regained my composer. "Brick, keep doing that, it seems to be working." He smirked at me, ever so egotistical. I rolled my eyes but secretly was grateful that the cold was gone.

Finally able to fight without shivering, I shot a laser at the monster's black eyes. Hitting dead on, causing another roar to escape his mouth. Also in raging him in all in one shot. Not bad, I was ready to shoot out the other when the monster retaliated, breathing his ice breath in my direction.

I closed my eyes shut trying with all my might to push out the frost now eating through what felt like my whole body. Shivering so out of control I knew if I tried to stand up it would be no use. I also knew that if I stayed there for any longer the monster would have an easy target, but from where I was laying, the monster looked preoccupied with a still smirking Brick.

Either he was unaware of my current state, or it was the reason he was smirking both reasons made me want to hurt him. I rolled my eyes and focused hard on the overcoming my small setback and controlled my shivers to at least fly straight.

I looked again at the monster, seeing both Buttercup and Butch taking turns throwing punches and lasers at the monster, laughing and yelling insults to the thing. Bubbles and Boomer were closer to the monster's feet, Bubbles using her electricity ball, and Boomer swinging his electric bat.

And as much as I hated to admit it, I would be no use in this condition, not to mention the fight looked almost over. All 5 of the remaining super teens were now fighting and supporting Brick's fire. Shooting out anything that resembled heat.

Each time I expected for another ease period but every time the monster was hit it felt like the freezing sensation only worsened. I needed somewhere warm, and fast. But the only thing even resembling heat right now would be Brick, and no way in the world would I ask for his help.

I needed to get over myself. A leader shouldn't leave their team just because they are hurt. I thought to myself. I grit my teeth and shot back into the fight. Grinding down on my lips to keep the cold away from my mind. I rejoined my sister Bubbles and started lasering down its side. it seemed like an unspoken rule to get the creature into the water. Maybe electrocuting said water could stop this monster.

All 6 of us now were either sending powerful blasts toward the giant blue creature or clearing away of any damage or citizens. The latter was more of my sisters and I's jobs. However, I was only moving as fast as I could. And right now, it wasn't going so quickly.

I managed to get any citizens to safety, but every time I moved another shot of cold would freeze me all over again. The monster was so close to the edge of Townsville, all we had to do was get him there, an easy solution would come up. All I know was that my head was starting to spin.

My eyes felt so droopy, sleep seeming to call at every bone in my body. Shaking my head, ridding it of those feelings I looked toward Buttercup who gave me a slight look of concern. I shook my head and nodded toward the now ever coming sea ahead of us and she nodded back, still with slight concern.

"C-come on team." I stuttered, cursing myself for letting my shivering effect my leadership, but I quickly waved it oof. "G-get it in the water, we c-can boil it." I knew they were all looking at me, but nonetheless, all 5 of them took up and rammed their bodies against the blue monster. I dove toward the creature as well, shivering as I did so.

As I got closer to the creature the shivers I had been able to slow came back but the ice leaked through my body. Freezing me to the bone.

This made no sense, I haven't had problems like this since I first got my powers, and yet here I am freezing to death. It had to be this monster, every time I get closer I get colder. But when I back away the cold sensation didn't leave me.

With pent up energy I shot one last laser and the monster fell into the see. Now the easy part, Brick breathed fire into the water, both blues used their electricity and the rest of us lasered toward the water. The monster realized what we were doing, and tried to use his ice.

Nothing came out. So why did I fall, why was every bone in my body stiff, every part of me was numb? Cold, dead to the world numb. So why did it hurt so much to fall from the sky? Why would nothing affect my flight? I knew that when I hit the ground, I had cracked a rib. A loud crack and a wave of pain confirmed that.

And why when my eyes shut did it feel amazing? The warmth in my body seemed to come back and the pain in my ribs seemed to subside. Only my eyes fluttered to see red, and then darkness overwhelmed me again.

Bubbles'

With one last laser from Blossom, the monster went into the water. I used my electricity ball as Brick breathed out fire towards the water. The monster had this look of defeat on his face. Except he opened his mouth to give one last shot, but nothing came out.

"Is that all you got, ugly?" Boomer yelled beside me, giving the creature another electric shock. I giggled at him but shot another laser in the process. That's when I heard a crashing boom. I thought it was the monster falling, but it was Blossom.

"Blossom!" I screamed, I know that we get hurt all the time, but usually, she would have gotten up by now. Especially since the monster didn't even retaliate. In fact, the creature looked uncomfortable in his new position. The water was boiling thanks to Brick.

"Boomer keep fighting, I'm gonna check on Blossy." I yelled to my boyfriend. He only nodded but gave me a worried look. I knew my face was reflecting a similar look and I flew to the new crater formed around my sister.

She looked awful, her body was shaking and her lips were blue. I checked her forehead and my fingers practically froze. She was icy to the touch, and her breathing was ragged.

"Blossom, wake up." I said trying to shake her awake. She didn't budge. "Come on Blossy, you got to get up." I said again, fear rippling off of me. She couldn't be unconscious again. I don't know what I'd do if I had to wait by her bedside for another two hours to see her wake up. She did this to me yesterday, and the was scary enough.

Waves crashing sent me turning behind me. The monster was swimming away, but he wasn't my biggest concern right now.

"Buttercup!" I screamed at my green-clad sister. She instantly stopped her high-fiving victory and flew over to me.

"What's wrong with leader girl?" Her voice picking up concern the closer she got to me. She bent down next to her and placed a hand next to her skin. Letting out a hiss, what I'm assuming was from the cold.

"She's freezing." Buttercup said. A hand on my shoulder brought my attention to Boomer, he and his brothers had noticed the situation and flew down to us. His face shone with concern, even Butch looked worried. However, Brick's face was stone.

"Maybe the monster influenced her ice powers?" Boomer questioned, I nodded my head in agreement with him when Brick spoke up.

"That doesn't explain how though, and why when we defeated him she didn't get better." His voice was monotone. Wait, Brick has fire powers, he could warm her up. I mean he was just fighting off the monster, he would be willing to help right?

"Make her warm," I said, ok not the best way to put it. All 4 pairs of eyes looked back at me, each one confused. Boomer was trying to hide it better than the others though.

"What?" Buttercup asked, sending me another disbelieving look. I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Brick. "You have fire powers, can't you like, make her warm?"

He looked like he was having an internal battle, however, it was more of confusion and utter disgust.

"What do you want me to do?" He Taunted, "Throw fire at her?" I was in no mood for this. Not only does he run away from his daughter, or supposed daughter (I'm not sure), but now he can't even try to save my sister. I narrowed my eyes, and let out a small growl, even if I'm souped to be the nicest, I am still a Powerpuff girl.

"I'm sick of your attitude Brick, my sister is freezing her butt off and I'm asking you nicely to help out and all you can do is LAUGH! NO WONDER SHE HATES YOU." I screamed, looking directly into his cold red eyes. "Come on, I'm getting her to the professor and you all better be willing to help, or so help me, I'll scream so loud your heads will break."

I scooped up Blossom in bridal style and tried not to freeze at the mere touch of her. Whatever was affecting her was strong. I shivered and realized how difficult this was actually going to be. A warm hand to the shoulder stopped Me, I turned expecting Boomer, but it was Brick.

He took Blossom in his arms, reflecting how I was caring for her just moments before. I was shocked that he would do something nice, especially since I just screamed at him.

"Th-

"Don't," he said, stopping me, "I'm the only one who would be able to make it before I freeze to death." A slight smile appeared on my lips at his answer but again shot me down.

"And if either of you two freezes to death, then I'm going to have to deal with thing one and thing two over here being crybabies." And he flew off. I smirked this time turning to Boomer who stayed behind with me.

"Oh, he so cares more than he wants to admit." Boomer said, kissing my cheek before also flying off. Yes, yes he does. And I'm going to prove it before I smirked and followed

* * *

**Sooo I figured out how to add a line, so I feel stupid. Lol, sorry for taking so long I feel bad, but I'm gonna try to do better. I added a point of view from Bubbles and I will soon be adding the rest of the gang, but it is based around Blossom and Brick. I also might have messed up the chapters because I added this bottom stuff after I published it so, oops. But thanks for reading. **


	12. Really?

**. Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB, and I don't know what's going on with the different fonts, so whoops. **

**Thanks glitzygirl for your feedback and support. **

**Bailie's **

My dad flew out of the room, his signature red leaving with him. Can't say I blame him, I'd probably run too, but it still hurt. I looked back to see my mother had wide eyes in understanding and another emotion I couldn't get. She also seemed to be having a battle herself, Calculating all possible outcomes for our situation. She finally seemed sure when she turned to look at the professor.

"I'll follow him, " she said and without a second thought, she flew off following the already dimming red streak. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself. It'll be alright, I thought even though every part of my brain and body could disagree.

I tried to copy the wave of confidence always coming from my mother and looked at each of the remaining super teens in the eyes.

"Look I don't expect you to believe me or understand but I need your help," I said and I was about to say more when the hotline rang. Bubbles quickly flew over, answering the childlike phone. Even as she did so, all eyes were still on me.

"I believe her" the professor pipped up, giving me a reassuring smile. "and-" but before could finish Bubbles came back.

"Sorry professor we have to go, there is a monster attacking, and we need to get Blossom, wherever she went." Bubbles said, not looking me in the eyes. I could tell she was hurt, maybe because I lied, or because she might know the professor is hiding something. Either way, she flew off not looking back.

"Sorry Professor," Buttercup said, "We got to go," she too started to head out of the lab, "Butch, were would Brick go?" She asked he flew out as well, I didn't hear his response.

"Do you wanna help?" Boomer asked, he looked undecisive just asking me, so I shook my head no.

"No, I need to talk to the professor," I said, giving him a small smile that didn't reach my eyes. And with that, he flew towards the lab entrance.

"They are not happy." The professor said behind me. Yes, I picked up on that. I nodded my head in response, not trusting my mouth.

"Are you going to tell them the whole story? I don't even know the whole story." The professor continued on. I took another deep breath trying to think. In all honesty, it would make getting home a lot easier if everyone was up to speed. But, I don't know the consequences of telling them. Just telling my dad had to create a problem or two.

I voiced my concerns to The Professor and he seemed to agree.

"You said that you came from a time machine." He said after a moment of silence, "I could make a new one, we could send you back through there." He said, his voice raised in excitement.

"Yeah but the the person who created it said that it took them a long time, and I'm sure the technology is way advanced, do you even have the tools to make another one?" I questioned, every single scenario of this going wrong fazed through my head.

"I can try." He said, his brows scrunched in thought when suddenly his eyes widened in excitement. "What if there is a way to contact the people in the future?"

I knew my face showed the most bewildered facial expression out there. What he was saying could take months, even years of research. I'm not even sure if the professor from my time knew how to communicate through time.

"Listen, if we put a note or message somewhere they can see it in the future we can have the creator send tools or equipment, or just a way to get you back." He said, almost all in one breath. I nodded my head in response thinking it through.

"Ok, but how are we sure if they will even see the message?" I asked, "And what if they can't even get it to work, and I'm stuck here being forced to watch myself grow up." I knew I was slightly overreacting, but what if I wasn't.

"I guess we'll have to hope until I can find a better alternative," he said, looking at me like I'd expect that as an answer.

"Hope?!" I basically screamed, "You're a scientist, you don't "hope for the best." Making my voice higher to the last part. "You study, hypothesis, ask questions, and come to conclusions after years of research, wherein that does it say hope?" I said again trying to calm myself. I could be stuck here, I could say something wrong, I could cease to exist and he suggests hope. I took another breath, remembering all those lessons about controlling my anger with my parents.

"Bailie, you need to calm down." He said, I nodded, he was right. If I got worked up I wouldn't be any use. "What if I made a machine that could send messages but, caused it to hold the message until after you left?" He talked slowly, still trying to calm me.

"Like an email?" I asked, "I've seen people send an automatic email that doesn't send till a specific time." His eyes widened again and grabbed a notebook; mumbling and scribbling down something that would hopefully help our situation.

"That could actually work, I would have to update an entirely different code into the computer so it can hold an email for such a long time, but if my calculations are correct, it could work." And as soon as he finished he jumped up and started getting to work. Or that's what I assumed.

After about 15 minutes of standing there awkwardly, the professor stopped what he was doing with surprise on his features.

"Oh, sorry, I usually get caught up in inventing, do you want to go back upstairs?" He asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders and flew up toward the second story landing.

Even though it was a major invasion of privacy I investigated my mom's old room. I ventured into each of my families' rooms.

A neutral white painted the walls of each bedroom, but everything else had their designated color

My mom's (which I assumed, but it was pretty obvious) took the middle room and decided to hang pink curtains. Correlating with the red bed sheets and pink pillowcases, all perfectly folded over and tucked in into her queen size bed.

Aunt buttercup's room looked like a pigstye, posters over the walls, the bedsheets thrown on the floor, and the dark green curtains were handing off the rod. Both her and my mother shared similar liampstands.

However, on the other sideI the hallway, a brilliantly bright blue room made it easy to tell I had walks into Bubbles room. In the middle sat a rather large baby and navy blue ocean of sheets. It was definitely designed to look pretty and not precise. Different colors of blues, whites, and tans all created a feeling of a calming beach, just by looking at Aunt Bubbles' bed.

Before I could explore anymore though, a sound of, what I assume, a door bursting open from the first level. I quickly flew over the stairs into the living room, shocked to find an agree Brick caring an unconscious Blossom.

"What the heck happened?" Worry spreading through me. Did they fight again? Did telling him cause them to fight? Did I ruin the future, I looked down to check if I was disappearing. Noting that I was fine I looked back at Brick.

He kept walking and ignored my question. Bubbels was ushering him inside, too preoccupied to answer me either. More like ignored me, ouch. He walked down the lab, with Bubbles and Buttercup flying hurriedly after him. Before I could follow as well someone grabbed my arm.

Boomer had his hand wrapped around my forearm, lightning behind his eyes, yet a calmness to them. He was still two years older than me, and even though he was the shortest of the Rowdyruffs, he still towered over me.

I tried to pull myself out of his grip, it didn't hurt, but it was steel. I stood there disbelieving, clenching my jaw ready for anything. I just hoped the Boomer I knew, was still as compassionate.

"What?" I said, stabilizing my voice with coldness. My mother is called the ice queen for a reason. "Aren't we going to help her?"

"They are, we have questions," Butch said bringing my attention to the other boy standing in front of me. These people don't know who I am, for all they know I could be some random kid trying to kill them. Sent by some crazy person. I grew up hearing about what the Rowdyruffs could do, and I was never afraid because it was my uncles. But these people aren't the uncles I know, these are practically strangers. At least I am to them.

I only nodded my head to avert my gaze from their glares. They seemed satisfied enough because they pulled me over to the couch. It didn't hurt, but it was forceful enough to still scare me. How many people have they done this to? Oh right, villains for a couple of years, I bet they're very experienced with interrogation.

"What's your real name?" Butch asked, I only rolled my eyes, once again not trusting my mouth to keep me out of trouble.

"I already told you," I said regaining some confidence "My name is Bailie Jojo, Bailie Marie JoJo. Can I please go down there and make sure she is ok?"

"Are you sent from Him?" Boomer asked. Ignoring my question with his own. Malice lacing his voice.

"You mean Gran?" I asked, accidentally letting it slip. Butch turned to me and I knew I couldn't take it back.

"Did you say, Gran?" He asked, I only nodded my head and waited for the next question. "Are you doing to tell us why you call the devil "Gran"."

"Because he won't let me call him grandpa," I said, both their glares hardened and I sighed. "Apparently after I was born Him gave up evil. Dad still doesn't believe it after 14 years but Gran isn't that bad. He's overbearing at times, and his voice makes me want to scrape my fingernails on a chalkboard, but he's not bad."

"So you're 14?" Butch asked, his glare softening, either he didn't find me as a threat, or he was believing me. However, he turned to Boomer and nodded his head, some secret meaning behind it.

"Are you actually from the future?" Boomer said, bringing his face close to mine; his bright blue eyes slightly glowing. All I could do was nod my head, was this a new power?

"Is your dad Brick Jojo?" His eyes glowed even brighter, I blinked trying to stop whatever he was doing. But all I could do was nod again.

Instantly he stopped and backed away. He turned to Butch and nodded his head, as a response Butch's greens eyes dropped their glaring.

"What the heck was that?" I asked regaining my thoughts. I'd never seen him use that, well in retrospect, I've never been interrogated by him.

"It's like hypnosis, on humans I can get an answer, but from on a chemical-X person it only works for a little bit and I can only ask yes or no questions. Anything else breaks their concentration." he said, "It also irritates my eyes so I don't do it much."

"That's why we only used it for those important questions, " Butch added, "but how far into the further are you?"

"I really shouldn't tell, it could cause serious damage in my time, you ever watch Back To The Future?"

"Oh yeah, " boomer said, "definitely wouldn't want you to end up as he did." he gave me a slight smile and I relaxed even more at that.

"Wait" Butch started, " that means we are your uncles." he looked really excited and confused, but mostly excited.

"Wait, you believe me?" I asked, hope building through me.

"well yeah, like I said it's hypnosis, only Bricks ever been able to resist but, that's because he's stubborn." Boomer said, squinting his eyebrows in thought.

"Can we go check on m-Mrs.Blossom." I stuttered. Both boys looked back at me with confusion but only nodded their heads.

"We will be asking more questions with our Brother, we just wanted to make sure you wouldn't kill her." Boomer said.

I quickly flew to the lab door and opened it with great speed. Flying over the stairs And landing on the white tiled floors of the lab looking for any signs of mom.

Brick's

(Right when they got home)

The flight over to their house was an annoyingly slow process. Apparently Boomer and Butch were going to break off and interrogate Bailie As soon as I drop Pinky here, home, I'm out. I thought.

As soon as we reached the door Bubbles hurried us inside. The sight of Bailie flying down the stairs had my glare soften slightly.

"What the heck happened?" She sounded worried, and the look in her eyes matched as well. I kept walking letting my brothers take the lead with her. I could tell that whoever made her did a good job, she had the same brooding eyes as I do. Not just the color, but the way they sit, to always make someone think I'm mad.

I opened the lab door and flew toward the Professor. Who was busy tearing apart a computer?

"Professor we have a problem." Bubbles said, bringing him out of whatever state he was in. He quickly turned around and eyed Blossom.

"Why does this keep happening?" he asked, ushering us into a back room filled with beds.

I gently laid down Blossom, and soon felt a wave of heat hit me. I flinched as I remembered what the heat felt like.

"What happened?" The professor asked, I simply shrugged and was about to walk out the door when a menacing professor wielding a clear liquid stood in front of the door.

"You've been here two days in a row, caring my unconscious daughter." he started, "I suggest you sit down and explain yourself, because one, I have questions, and two." he paused again, shaking the liquid mockingly. "this is antidote x, not enough to kill, but enough to strip you of your powers for a couple of hours, so unless you want to end up weaker than glass, I suggest you answer."

I glared coldly at the man, he was shorter than me, but nonetheless, he stood his ground. I rolled my eyes at his Antidote X, my reflexes were so fast I could have done any number of things to him before he could squeeze the syringe.

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. But your daughter always needs attention, and she is freezing." I said, "If anyone else tried to grab here they would have frozen to death by now, and I don't need to have Mrs. Stubborn over there getting on my case about her sick sisters." most of it I meant, but a part of me would have hated to see the Powerpuffs gone.

If only to keep my brothers happy and off my case. I reasoned with myself.

The professor seemed to ignore my rant and moved to Blossom urgently. Bubbles and Buttercup appeared from the door at some point and started to help the professor.

"She isn't cold to the touch anymore professor, maybe she's going to be ok." Bubbles said, hope seeping through her voice. The professor only nodded his head and took a step back, assessing the situation.

"Her pulse is regular, and her vitals are just fine, so why is she unconscious?" The professor asked.

"When she got close to the monster she seemed to space out a bit." I inputted, surprising even myself. Apparently, I had been paying more attention than I thought.

"What kind of monster?"

"Blue, ice shards coming from his tail, black eyes, about 500 feet tall, " Buttercup listed off, answering his question. I totally forgot she was in the room, she's been quiet since we got here. "don't forget easy to beat, but it could breathe ice like Blossom, it could be affecting her powers, or at least that's what we thought."

The professor nodded his head again; he soon grabbed another blanket and put it on Pinky. The sound of echoing footsteps pulled my attention to the door. Dark red eyes brought my attention to another problem.

"Is she ok?" Bailie asked, coming in quickly and looking over Pinky. I only rolled my eyes in response. She must not mean harm if she passed Boomer's test, but it doesn't mean I have to trust her. She's been lying to us the entire time.

"Yeah, she's just cold." Bubbes said, not looking her in the eyes. Bailie seemed to relax at this slightly, but she still looked confused.

"Then why is she unconscious?" The red eyes girl asked. She really could be my daughter, even the way she sounds is familiar to me. And she does have fire powers, but it still doesn't make it easier to trust her.

"We were fighting an ice monster or whatever, Blossom looked slightly shaken we were talking to her but she continued on like nothing was wrong." Buttercup started, bringing me it of my thoughts.

"Then when we defeated the monster by heat she fell, and she was super cold, " Butch finished, coming through the door with Boomer at his heels.

"Then Brick brought her back." Bubbles also interjected. Bailie looked at me with confusion, and hope? She knew a lot, and wasn't telling us any of it. I looked at my brothers looking for confirmation that she passed the "test." Boomer nodded in response but went to Bubbles' side.

"So have you used heat to make her better?" Bailie asked, all of us only blinked. Many emotions were going through my head that that moment, for one I felt stupid that I hadn't thought of it. I mean, Bubbles even said she was better, probably because of close contact with heat and fire. But on the other hand, if this girl was who she said she was, I was proud. She obviously had a sound head on her shoulders.

"Well this feels like a duh moment." Boomer added, I glared slightly at my brother and ignored the small snicker from my other one.

Bailie looked up at me for a moment, her eyes flashed with confliction, however she looked back down at Pinky and placed her hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked, however, the girl in front of me ignored my question. Soon a slight rise in temperature brought my eyes closer to the hand resting on Blossom's head. It was slightly glowing with a red heat when I looked up at Bailie her eyes meg mine once again. A flash of light blue coated her usually red eyes. But just as fast as it came it left.

I backed up a bit at this revelation; when using our laser eyes, our eyes will change or flash a light red. It's supposedly a protection to keep us from burning through our retinas. So why would it flashlight blue, could it be an alteration of Chemical-x?

"That's all I can do right now if I "warm" her any more it could giver her a fever." Bailie said, bringing my attention down to the unconscious red-head. She looked less pale, and I couldn't feel the blizzard of air surrounding her anymore. I can't believe we didn't think of that.

The Professor ran over to Blossom and rechecked her temperature. He looked shocked when he got the results. He looked back up at Bailie and only smiled. I rolled my eyes again.

"Can I leave, it looks like she's going to be fine and I've been at the Utonium household more this week than I ever want in my life." I said, even though secretly, I was glad she was ok. Again for only selfish reasons though, I'd hate to not have someone to mess with.

"No, I need your help." Bailie said, giving up emotions she must have been holding back. This only made me even more irritated.

"And why is that? I don't trust you, now I get you passed my Bothers little "test", but you've done nothing but lie to us the entire time." I said my voice way over an inside voice. " Why do you keep hiding things? What's the point?"

"Are you serious!! I've told you, if you find out too much about the future it could go horribly wrong. Have you ever seen Back To The Future?" she yelled right back, completely forgetting Pinky to the side of us.

"Well it's a lot to take in do you think? I assume random kids don't come up to you claiming to be from the future. Even with all the crazy things that have happened to us, you take the cake." I said I tried to control my anger and my voice. No one seemed to be stepping in either, all eyes were on me and "my daughter".

"I get that." Bailie said, her red eyes softening. "But I'm telling the truth, take another blood test, ask me more questions, I'll try and answer them the best I can, but you must know I'm just trying to keep the future as I know it. Please, Da-Brick, I just want to go home."

* * *

_Sorry, It took so long to update, but someday I want to write and some days I want to read. Thanks for reading, corrective criticisms always welcome. Lol I totally messed up and forgot that I put them all in separate rooms. Sorry, I updated, and if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then nevermind. _


	13. Arguemnts

Blossom's

Everything was still black, nothing indicating I was conscious. The only thing telling me I was alive, was the fact that I was aware I wasn't dead. But honestly, that could be what death felt like. But it was freezing in the black abyss.

A soft heat to my head brought a warmth all over my body. However soon the soft touch of the familiar presence left and the heat as well. but I wasn't cold anymore. No longer shivering; it gave me the strength to open my eyes. A bright light was hanging over me, am I going to heaven?

No, it was a lamp. I blinked my eyes again, trying to adjust to the blinding light. My head was aching and my bones felt soar, but nonetheless, I felt fine.

My ears started ringing and the familiar sounds soon came into focus. Someone was yelling, but I couldn't understand what about it.

I surveyed my surroundings without moving any of my aching limbs. I was laying in a bed, not my own though. Other beds were bedside me, I was in the Professor's lab. That's right, I was fighting a monster and my powers were messing up.

"I get that." the girl said" But I'm telling the truth, take another blood test, ask me more questions, I'll try and answer them the best I can, but you must know I'm just trying to keep the future as I know it. Please, Da-Brick, I just want to go home."

The sounds turned to voices, and I could understand what was being said. A sigh escaped from the redheaded boy. He looked similar to the girl standing in front of him. Both had piercing red eyes, and it seemed to finally click who these two people were. And the others in the room.

"Why do keep finding myself in your lab beds?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. All eyes turned to me, and everyone besides Brick and Bailie (they continued to stare at either me or each other) all jumped into action.

"Blossom, are you ok, you were freezing." Bubbles said, bringing my attention to my blue obsessed sister. Her eyes were puffy, she'd been crying. She broke free of her death grip on Boomer and came close to me.

"Bubbles I'm fine, we get hurt all the time." with each word it hurt less to talk, and the ringing in my ears had finally stopped. But when I tried to sit up a pain shot through my abdomen. I made a hiss at the pain, and bubble winced but continued to place her hands on mine.

"I know, but I've never just passed out, I mean you've been hit, but you just fell." Her voice broke midway, another tear forming in her eyes.

"You've been out for about an hour or two now, and you had a bad cold," The Professor said. His black eyes filled with fear. I only shook my head at my family's reactions. Buttercup was the only one taking this as it was.

"Guys I'm fine, I've been unconscious before, and a cold isn't something "lab" worthy I'm fine." I said reassuringly, I looked back to Brick to see him still eyeing Bailie suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at him when Boomer turned to me.

"Bloss, you fell randomly, and you were so cold, only Brick could carry you." His big blue eyes showing just as much emotion as his girlfriend. I squinted my eyes in confusion but played with a tease for Brick.

"Oh, " I said turning to Brick, who did not look happy one bit. "The famous Rowdyruff leader made time to help out a former enemy. What is his game?" I asked mockingly. Even if Bailie truly was his kid, why would he stay, clearly not for the sake of helping? Would he? I asked myself. No, that's definitely not the reason, Brick is as cold-hearted and ruthless as Him.

"Chill there pinky, I'm only here because you still have my hat." He said, " not that it's any good anyway. Your power malfunction froze it." He leaned over and knocked on the frozen solid baseball cap still on my head. How did that even stay on? I fell multiple times.

However, I didn't voice my thoughts and just glared at him.

"Well I was dared to wear it, so unless you're a spineless recreant, ready to do Buch's chores I'd suggest you get out." I paused for the sickeningly sweet drop of his smirk, "Or, you stay and help us figure out what's going on."

Brick's red eyes slit once again, but he said nothing to counter. My smirk grew with the knowledge that I won this round.

"Well, as long as you're alright I think we can take you out of the lab." The professor said, bringing my attention from my glaring counterpart to himself.

I was happy to hear that, I still had on my clothes from the sleepover, from everything that was happening we all forgot to change.

"Great, I call the shower," I said, jumping up, only to be met by a sharp pain in my ribs. I hissed and sat back down on the bed. The Professor glared a protecting gaze toward me, making me shift uncontrollably.

"Blossom, you still have a broken rib, you can't make any harsh movements for another hour or so. Until it heals." He said. I was about to argue the necessity of staying in bed that long when Buttercup stepped in.

"Look, leader girl, just stay in bed for a little bit, the rest of us can get ready and start working and talking to Bailie. We know more now so her situation might be easier." Bailie looked hopeful when she was mentioned, and a small smile spread from her lips.

Everything in me wanted to protect that small smile. Even if her father was my rival and counterpart, and I bet her mother was just as ugly hearted. Still, my inner voice told me her mother definitely wasn't wicked, how could something so precious come from something so evil. Obviously, Brick wises up in the future and gets a girl who knows right from wrong.

I shook those thoughts away as a new feeling fluttered into my stomach. Only before I could decipher what those thoughts were, Bailie spoke.

"Thank you, I'm sorry that I had to lie, I was scared that if I told you anything about my future I could alter everything. I'll give you as much information as I can." Her red eyes filling with hope. Even though the more she got excited the brighter of red they got. I just shook my head at the thought though, it was probably just the lighting. Because from here they looked, pink? Nope, It was the light.

"However," she continued on" I won't say who's my mom, what year, or about your futures. At least until it's absolutely necessary. The more you know about the future the more it can change."

I nodded slightly at this, she was right, the butterfly effect could completely change the world.

"That's fair, but do try to understand, this is really big news to us. It might take a while to come up with plans and solutions." I said. She turned to me and smiled again, warming my heart. I smiled back just as Brick rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well first thing is first." The professor said. "We need you to get fed and new clothes I bet the girls have something that will fit you." I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"Yeah, we need to go home and change too, we didn't bring any clothes last night." Boomer said, yeah maybe a sleepover wants such a good idea.

"Ok, but you should hurry back." Bubbles said, bringing both Bricks and the professor's attention. I couldn't tell who was more frustrated.

"Great, you two can come home and get ready then come back. But I'm staying there." Brick said, crossing his arms, challenging his brother to argue. However, the challenge didn't come from either one of his brothers.

"Well, then I'm coming with you." Bailie said, moving her arms to resemble her "father" that's honestly really weird to say. She commanded attention just with her stare, there was no doubt she was a strong leader.

No, you are not." He said, slightly taken back by her fierceness. She only smirked at his response, ready for this answer.

"Well then I guess I will have no choice to go to my "mom's" house, won't I?" Air quoting 'mom's'. All of us seemed confused, she just said she wasn't going to tell us who her mom was. "I mean I could go to, who was it, that annoying girl from last night?" I could already see what was coming next, and a smile spread across my face because of it.

"Princess right? I could just show up at her house, I mean she's delusional, and totally in love with you. She would believe I was your "daughter"." Brick's horrified face had me choking back my laughter, either he knew what his mini was saying, or he truly believed Bailie's mom was Princess.

"Imagine, the rest of your life her believing that I'm her daughter, her chasing you around every day." "Bricky, I know you'll love me, our daughter came back." Her imitation of Princess was too much, I broke down laughing and so did everyone else. Except for Brick and Bailie, he was still standing there horrified, and she was smirking at his reaction. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Why can't you just stay here?" he asked, going back to his usually stoic face. Most of us were still snickering but another sharp glare from the taller of the redheads shut us up.

"Because I need your help. You, m-Blossom, and the professor are the smartest people I know. If there is any way I can get back home you guys would figure it out." I knew he couldn't say no to his ego being stroked. But her messing up my name hurt mine slightly, I mean I've been helping her this entire time.

I shook off the feeling and rolled my eyes at Brick. Who seemed to brighten at the compliment. He rolled his eyes still trying to not give in, however, we all knew he was going to. Even if he was the most stubborn, Brick always helped the people around him. I mean if he let anyone get close enough.

But... that's not why he's helping us, he just wanted to get this whole situation over with? Yeah, that's it.

"I don't know about Brick, but I'll help and so will the Professor," I reassured Bailie, she brightened at that.

"uhhgg" Buttercup said, bringing my attention back to her. She looked bored outside her mind. "Can we please just go get some food, we can argue from upstairs." she said impatiently.

I glared at her for the introduction but nodded my head when my stomach growled.

"Yeah, because of Brick's tantrum none of us got to eat. " Butch said, backing her up. And getting a smack in the head from Brick.

Butch was about to retaliate when his stomach growled loudly. "its ok baby, I'll feed you." he said, rubbing his stomach. Earning a chuckle from Buttercup, who's stomach seemed to agree.

Brick left to go change and eat at his house, but both Butch and Boomer stayed. After the lat breakfast though they left to change. It took an hour for my ribs to heal and another to find clothes to fit Bailie. She was still about a year younger than us so our clothes didn't entirely fit. However, she seemed to enjoy my pink sweater and black jeans.

When all three boys came back, granted Brick made sure to be 30 minutes later than his brothers, we all headed down to the lab again.

The Professor cleared off a table and brought a computer over.

"Alright, let's get started."

———————————————————————

_We all know I don't own any of these people, well except Bailie I guess. Umm sorry it's taking so long, honestly I got hooked on another fandom so I've been reading those FanFictions. Trust me though I will be finishing this story. I have a lot of ideas. I can't believe it's been like 8chapters of one day. But whatever. I've never been like unconscious like that so I was winging it. Ok peace out, and thanks for reading!!! _


	14. Slip-ups

**Disclaimer- I don't own the ppg or the RPG, and yeah. **

So how are my lovelies, I'm great thx for asking. Sorry for updating so late. . I had no excuse, but trust me I shall be finishing this piece I believ

Bailie's

It would take another two days to get the computer to do exactly what we wanted it to. Apparently making a computer into a time capsule would take longer than I thought. However, the question as to why we would need it came up.

The professor and I told the super teens what our plan was and I again told them I was stuck here because of the professor's machine. He looked ecstatic, about his machine I mean, but it brought even more questions as to why I was messing with his machine in the first place. To which I answered; "I don't want to tell you."

"You do realize you're going to have to tell us more information at some point." Buttercup said. I nodded my head but chose to ignore the sinking feeling that she was right.

"You guys probably don't want to know about your futures, it may not be as great as you're picturing," I said, getting annoyed at the constant prodding. Bubbles finally seemed aware of this as she declared that is was lunchtime.

"We can go to the diner for lunch. And we can get to know Bailie, non- future related I mean." She added the last part quickly after a slight glare from me. Boomer instantly brightened at his girlfriend and agreed to the idea.

Butch and Buttercup also were in agreement, seeing as they had been complaining all day. Just like they usually did in the future. With two kids who acted the same way; one did not simply wait long for food when they came along.

"Yeah, no." Brick said I laughed slightly at his response. Even if he was being uncooperative, he was sounded like my dad. If he could stay home, he did.

"If you're too afraid to be seen with a Powerpuff, then I guess you could just go home." her voice fierce, sending slight shivers down my back. She sounded so much like my Blossom/mom. "Wouldn't want to taint your little bad boy reputation."

"I don't know what makes you think I care about what other people say about me, but let's make one thing clear. " he growled in response. " I do what I want when I want which Includes not coming with you."

Both were in each other's faces but now. I think the only reason they fight is to release some pent up sexual tension. Not unlike my parents. I snorted at my own thoughts though, bringing their attention to me.

"Umm, never mind," I said quickly, holding back my laughter. Both turned back and seemed to have noticed just how close to each other they were. Blossom backed up and turned bright red, but Brick his embarrassment well. Turning his bashful manner into a smirk.

"Can we go." Butch wined, ignoring the blushing reds. "I'm starving." I nodded in agreement but Brick still wasn't having it.

"I'm going back home, you two idiots do whatever you want. Just stop dragging me into it." And with that, he flew out of the room once again. I didn't realize my dad always runs from his problems. Eh, flys.

"He was probably going to complain the entire time anyway," Blossom said, she turned around to look back at me and instantly she looked guilty. "I.. mean, he's not that bad."

"Mo-Mrs, Blossom it's okay." Ahhhhhh, " I think maturity hits sooner or later because he is not like this in the future." I finish my sentence as nothing happened but everyone was looking at me funny.

I'm so used to calling her mom I'm surprised I haven't messed up any more than I have. But I seriously said, Mrs. Blossom? Smooth Bailie.

"Oh, ok," Blossom said, still confused, but she didn't question it.

When we flew over the city I realized how much 17 years could really change a place. Many of the suburbs I grew up seeing didn't exist. The skyscrapers where the same, so was the huge volcano in the middle of it all. Oddly enough, Mojo Jojo didn't live there anymore. Uncle Butch and Aunt Buttercup thought it would be "so cool" to live in a volcano.

We landed at a familiar pizza parlor, the same one my uncles and my father all worked at, around this age. The giant red letters of BOZOS PIZZA, right across the front.

"Wow, they sure know how to advertise." Buttercup said sarcastically. I snickered at that, totally agreeing with her. The name never changed, but each time we went there, someone always had a new comeback for the place.

"yeah the name sucks, but the service is great." Butch replied, earning an eye-roll from both Boomer and I. Everyone else though was confused.

When we walked into the restaurant, it looked exactly like how it usually does. The red booths standing out on the yellow tiles lining the floor from wall to wall. The old lamps hanging from the ceiling and walls about every booth or table.

"Hello, welcome to bozos, would you wait right there so a- Butch?" The sound of the female voice brought our attention away from the decor and to the woman in front of us. She looked older than my mom, from this time anyway, but her short skirt and makeup made her seem even older.

"Oh hey, Kat," Butch said, almost purring her name. Both mom and I looked disgusted, but Buttercup looked furious. Heh, she's jealous.

Kat giggled at that and batted her eyelashes toward him. She then proceeded to push her dark brown hair back to her shoulders and twirled a strand with her fingers.

"You know it's not your shift," She said, biting her lip. "Or did you come to see me" Butch's eyes traveled down to said lip, but before he could say anything else Buttercup pushed him aside.

"No, he didn't come to see you, WE came to eat, now I'm not even sure if I still have an appetite after seeing that gross display you call flirting." Venom was dripping from buttercup's voice. Kat looked my young aunt up and down, utter disgust written on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry SIR, I didn't see you there." Emphasizing sir, Kat grabbed our menus and turned, still talking," right this way." Buttercup growled at that but didn't say anything.

Kat walked us to an empty table, three chairs on each side. Bubbles and Boomer sitting next to each other, Blossom and I on the other side, and Buttercup and Butch facing each other.

"What was that about?" Butch asked, slightly annoyed. He had his pierced eyebrow raised in a confused kind of way, and his eyes were wide in wonder. Buttercup however just looks ticked

"What was what about? that gag display? was trying to eat!" Buttercup hissed back. Yeah, cause we all believe that. Bubbles from the sideline thought the same thing.

"Yeah more like she was jealous." She whispers to boomer, but having forgotten we all had super hearing, we all turned to her. She sweetly giggled and winked at buttercup, who's face was anything less than expressive.

She was raging, but from a girl's point of view, we could see the small blush.

"Why would I be jealous of the bimbo over there," Buttercup said jabbing a thumb towards the kitchen where the girl had retreated.

"Don't talk about her like that," Butch said, pounding his first against the table, earning a small crack. "You don't even know her ."

"I know people like her, and all they look for is entertainment."

"I'm pretty sure you're just jealous"

"What that she want's the attention of an ex-villain with STDs for days?"

"No, more like jealous because she's pretty and doesn't look like a boy."

Buttercup's face instantly dropped and turned her head. Butch looked guilty, he dropped his eyes to the table and just sat there.

Blossom and bubbles tried to say something to Buttercup but she just shook her head no. We just sat there in silence until a new waiter came out and got our drink order.

"I can't believe this place doesn't look any different," I said, trying to ease the awkward silence Buttercup and Butch created.

Both Boomer and Butch looked ecstatic to know that this place was still around in the future. Each giving a goofy grin.

"So Brick does take you here, I think he likes it more than he tells." Boomer said as I recalled all the stories I got from this place. A lot revolving around my dad and his waiter fails.

"Well I mean after he became the chef he says it wasn't too bad," I said, recalling why he actually did enjoy this place. The girls looked utterly confused, no one knew Brick was that good at cooking.

"Wait, if he is my counterpart, why is he so good at cooking," Blossom said, pouting slightly. I laughed at that, she never gets any good at cooking, even when she's older.

"Because you're just bad at it, mom," I said. I was smiling too hard to even notice. They all turned to look at me with wide eyes, And my smile dropped. Oh nonononono. This is bad this is really really bad. They didn't hear it right, I asked myself. They did they so so did. All the previous tension in the room vanished and all eyes were on me.

"I uhhh. Well, you see." I started to make an excuse when both Butch and Buttercup where laughing hysterically. I even saw Butch pull out a bill from his wallet and gave it to Buttercup. Each not breaking their laughter.

" I knew it." Buttercup said. Finally finding her breath. "The minute I saw you, you two looked so alike. And the way you wouldn't tell us who your mom was. Going back into her laughing fit.

"Oh, don't forget when she was so close to calling her mom. Mo-ms Blossom." Butch said breaking back down as well. "Who even says that." My face grew hot at the memory, he was making fun of me, great.

By this time even Bubbles was giggling, while Boomer just smirked down at Blossom. Who in fact hadn't said a word, she hadn't even moved.

"Um, Blossom?" I asked looking up at her, now nervous all of a sudden. She slowly turned to me, and for a second I thought she might leave. Except she smiled at me.

"I'm ok, just slightly taken back." She tried to say calmly. But she failed, her voice and hands shook. She was trembling but she was making an effort.

"It's ok if you want to leave." I said slightly disappointed, "I understand." I looked down at the table and expected to feel wind, indicating her departure, but when I looked back up she was still there.

"I'm not going to leave, I'm not Brick." She instantly regretted her words as her cheeks got red. It was probably going to be that way for a while.

"So Blossy." Buttercup said, bringing our attention to her. "How's it feel to have a kid with Brick." Blossom's whole face was red now, probably the color of her hair.

"I um.." She stuttered as she looked down at the table again. Both Butch and Buttercup giving evil smirks, to the rest of us. Poor mom, she was going to get it.

"She's probably thinking about how you even get kids," Butch said to Buttercup. Even then we could see Blossom's ears turning red.

"Oh yeah..." Buttercup said, " I bet she's thinking about briccckkk." she wrapped her arms around herself. "And his big strong arms. And long red hair."

"ok enough." Blossom said, " we can be mature about this news can't we." all of us turned to look her in the eye, then turned to one another. All thinking the same thing.

"Blossom and Brick sitting in a tree." bubbles sang

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Boomer chanted

"First comes love" Buttercup took over

"Then comes marriage." Butch said

"Then comes baby in the baby carriage." I said pointing to myself.

That's when the waiter brought back our food, giving us all weird looks. As the meal went on we kept teasing Blossom, it felt like old times. Except that dad wasn't here, and... I was in a different timeline.

"ok but seriously, you can't tell dad." I said that and Blossom flinched, clearly not used to the name. My voice no longer holding a testing tone, everyone was sure to quiet down.

"This is a big thing, " Blossom said, "I'm not sure if I should keep it from him." she was kinda right, usually they didn't keep any secrets from each other, especially not ones so important. And I hated to admit it, that's why I didn't.

"Please. Just trust me.." at this point I was begging, "You can tell him when you think it's dire, please, please please Blossom." I brought my hands together and bowed my head.

"I'll do it on one condition," she said, it was odd, I never really negotiated with my mother. Usually, I got a straight forward answer and that was it. "you answer all of my questions."

I hissed at that but agreed anyway. "ok, but let's finish lunch."

_You get it, slip-ups, she messed up with calling Blossom; mom? you get it. Ok piece out y'all_


End file.
